


对影成三

by Kuencar



Series: Theseus/Newt [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuencar/pseuds/Kuencar
Summary: au背景骨科原载于LFT:Out of Himalayas





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> au背景骨科  
> 原载于LFT:Out of Himalayas

章一

怀俄明州西部有一座山，很难说它看起来是什么样：因为它经常给人一种“什么都不是”的错觉。上午时它是白色的烟，508号公路往南去，只能瞧见它那座带着棱角的山尖，还有山尖下边那道铁灰蓝的山脊；中午时它像一堵白色的镜子，太阳照上去就像沙丁鱼群涌入深海，什么也不会返回来；到了傍晚，它是一只竖在艾伦·哈迪德草场背后的大手。1963年，纽特·斯卡曼德第一次看见它时，他哥哥的车在路边上抛锚了。  
“我们都赶不上回家吃饭了，要是今晚上下雪了，明天也走不成，”他哥哥蹲在车旁，从工具箱里往外拖千斤顶，“去那里打电话吧，爸爸、妈妈和莉塔都在家里等我们——纽特。你身上有美分吗？”  
“有几个……”他咬了一下开裂的嘴唇。他哥哥从车门旁挪了位置，把脸靠在引擎盖子上面。“好家伙，冻住了。”他哥哥嘀咕着。  
“后备箱里应该还有点防冻液来着……”纽特说。  
“有吗？我去看看……接下来还得找个地方歇脚，”男人搓着手说，“今晚上说什么也走不了了。”  
这个男人在引擎盖子上忙活了半天，才感觉到背后有人在看着自己。他一转头，意外地直瞅进了纽特的眼睛里。“怎么啦？”他问，“你怎么还不去商店？晚了人家要关门的。”  
“唔……”比他年轻八岁的青年人支吾着。趁着兄长还在忙活的当口，他从口袋里慢吞吞地摸出了二十五美分，那是他全部的硬币。他哥哥还在忙碌，他站在公路旁的路标下面，又从那堆镍币里把三个五美分和三个一美分挑了出来。  
“我……”他把十八美分都丢回口袋里，口齿不清地说，“打回家里要多少来着？”  
“什么？”他哥哥终于又注意到他了。他的目光顺着弟弟满面艰涩的脸庞直滑到他攥紧的右拳上。“五美分？十美分？”  
“要打到爱达荷呢。”  
“那就十美分。”  
他哥哥回完话，眉间一松：“哦，你没有钱？”  
纽特低着头，两只眼睛不断地闪烁，这回他甚至没有完整地说是还是不是。但忒修斯——他的哥哥，还是一如既往地承应了他无声的要求。他直起上半身，拉开车门，把头倾进驾驶室里翻了一会儿，扯了一张过期的报纸揩了揩手。“有点脏，”把硬币递给纽特的时候，他说，“你带手帕了？”  
“没有，”纽特摇摇头，“这没什么。”他垮着双肩，懈懈地把手掌半张开着伸过去，抓在忒修斯的掌心里。那枚散发着汽油味的硬币上还留着忒修斯的体温，他以一种漫不经心的眼神审视着它，看了又看。  
“别发呆了，快去吧。”他哥哥重新走回汽缸前，提醒道。  
他转过身，把硬币藏在手掌中。508号公路到这里几乎已是尽头，这厢里没什么人烟，路旁的里程碑下生满了风滚草，再往下去，是一道光秃秃的坡地，上边的草大半已经枯萎，只有零星的几点地方还留了点黄绿色。纽特在上头一浅一深地走着，左手抄在口袋里，右手举着一只笨重的蓄电池。他顺着坡沿向下走了良久，蓄电池的白色光圈一直在地上摇晃。他在离路边商店还有半英里左右的地方顿住了。这时，他缩了一下脖子，忽然胆怯、犹豫似的，转过身向后看去。他看见忒修斯仍然跟那台抛了锚的福特牌二手汽车呆在一起，落基山脉的边缘一角在这个六英尺二英寸高的男人身后展开，它那厚重又宽大的怀抱，呈现出铁凝般的深灰色，像一把铸造的军刺那样横插南北，把南方的夜空割去了一大块。某一瞬间，它几乎把纽特全部的心神都给吸引过去，以至于他差点就看不清楚男人的身影了。  
板房在山坡的尽头，门半掩着，窗户看起来脏兮兮的。纽特紧了紧衣领，推开门，闻到了一股煮糊肉混合无花果的味道。狭窄的过道里没有灯，他没有关掉手电筒，白色的光圈从摆着胡椒粉的瓶子上依次晃了过去。装着白兰地的瓶子亮晶晶的一闪。  
“是谁？”一个有点肯塔基口音的男人大着舌头问道，声音仿佛被闷在沙丁鱼罐头里。纽特琢磨了一会儿才答道：  
“我想打个电话。”  
须臾，沙丁鱼罐头里传来一阵子铛铛的声音。“稍等。”那男人说。  
纽特关了电筒，在黑暗里背起手等待。他很快就从罐头里听见了更多的声音：众议院的共和党人发表的讲话，那背书似的口吻使讲话内容浮如蚊蚋，细寥寥在他脑子里缠绕。两分钟以后，好像有人调了频，内容就变成了复方化肥广告。沙沙的电流声不断干扰他的听觉；仅仅过了几秒，收音机的内容又变了，换成了州长上个星期四的讲话，一成不变地谈着劳动保障问题，好像人们的劳动一直都在被这么保障着似的。  
“十美分。”沙丁鱼罐头被打开了，男人的声音出现在他面前的玻璃柜台后。  
他点了点头，把手伸到他一个多小时前掏弄的那只口袋里，用指尖分辨着硬币一侧的纹路——他对这个很在行。不久，他把两枚带着托马斯·杰斐逊头像的硬币掏了出来。  
“正好。”那声音说。男人一不说话，纽特就产生了一种这里其实什么人也没有的错觉。他朝手心里哈了几口气，在拨号盘上转着。屋外好像开始下雪了。  
黑暗里的一切都静得像在等待着什么。他侧过脸，夹着电话听筒，下意识向窗外看：什么也没来。一股快要被淹没的感觉隔着玻璃向他涌来，另一头被接通的时候，他竟然哽咽了一声。  
“您好？”年轻的女声问道。  
“……莉塔吗？”他的嗓子还没恢复过来，沙哑地说，“是我。”  
“纽特？”另一头的声音立刻染上了不少稚气又快活的色彩，它让这姑娘的声音不再显得生疏，甚至变得有点灵动了，“你们还在路上吗？你们什么时候回来？”  
“呃……其实……”  
“什么？”  
“我们可能暂时回不来了。”  
“啊……你等等……”那头窸窸窣窣了一会儿，声音由近及远，很快又凑回来，“外头下雪了，”她说，“你们是……”  
“车，”纽特沮丧地说，“它坏了。”  
“那——”  
“对不起。”  
“……什么？”莉塔在那头诧异起来，“你在说什么？你怎么了？”  
“对不起，我说……莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，”他把背部压得更低了，在昏暗中看起来像被掐断了一样，“我……没能把他带过去……给你……”  
“……哦，纽特……”莉塔声音柔缓起来，“你不必这样，这只是个意外。爸爸和妈妈也会理解的。就要下雪了不是吗？反正我的事儿迟早会办，一场迟到算什么呢？”  
“我很抱歉，”纽特压抑地、吸着鼻子说，“我毁了你的婚礼。”  
“纽特，不要再说这个了，不是你让这天下雪的。”  
他攫住话筒，张了张嘴。几个音差点从他的嘴里蹦出来，他咬了好几下嘴唇才忍住了。  
“我没有别的事儿了……”他的语气变得愈发沮丧了，“忒修斯和我讨论过，要是这场雪封了山，我们可能会赶在明年春天结束前帮人看一会儿草场，他在这里认识些朋友。”  
“那样也好，”姑娘说，“等你们回来的时候，说不定还能看见椋鸟呢。”她提到这个，语气更欢快了些，但之后又转变成了近似慈爱的关照，“纽特，”她轻声说，“求你了，别自责，别为我感到抱歉，你是我的家人，请开开心心的。”  
一颗心剧烈地在他的胸腔里搏动。他感到一股血气涌上脸来，他差点就要因此昏厥过去了。“谢谢，”他干涩地说，“再见，回见吧，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，也请替我和忒修斯朝爸爸妈妈问好。”  
“好的，”姑娘说，“你不会再像以前那样躲起来偷偷难过了吧？”  
这话叫纽特禁不住笑了。“不会。”他说。  
“那就好。再见吧，亲爱的小弟弟。”她温柔地答道。  
纽特怀着沉重的心情挂上了电话。“谢谢您。”他对玻璃柜台里边说，但那里其实没有人在。  
外头果真开始下雪了。纽特束紧领子，往天空看去，只见一条条银色的雪絮正从暗青色的天幕上落下来。刚入夜时的那一点星星的痕迹，此刻已经全然不见了。阵阵朔风从山脉的东侧吹来，刮着他的耳侧和鼻尖。他把脖子缩得更紧了。莉塔·莱斯特兰奇遇见他哥哥的那天，天上也是这样的。他的哥哥比他和莉塔都要大上八岁，1953年，这个刚刚从师范学校毕业的年轻人，像一头牡鹿那样闯入了莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的世界，映衬着他高大的身影的，却不是爱达荷的森林。  
再过几十年，会有人谈起那段日子里美国人是怎么对待外来移民的，但纽特知道，那些一度被贴在墙上和写在厕所里的隐晦字眼，会永远伤害着莉塔·莱斯特兰奇的心，就像她身上的肤色一样成为她一生的烙印。  
那是——那是个下午——后来，听说了这件事的纽特·斯卡曼德，沿着来路走回去的时候想。下午，天气很冷，离放学很近，大概仅剩下一小时左右的光景。有很多孩子在走廊里跑，一个穿着长羊绒袜子的二年级男孩抱着足球从走廊西侧风一样地往前跑。他跑了没多久，发现了那个站在墙边背书的女孩。黑皮肤的女孩。他大笑着掠过去，在经过女孩的身旁时狠狠朝她吐了一口唾沫。  
那女孩的脸猛地僵硬了。他站在她跟前大笑起来，很快，那一角围起了不少学生，男孩、女孩；低年级的、高年级的。他们站在那里，好奇地看着他指着她的鼻子大骂，侮辱她没那么高挺的鼻梁，侮辱她那身黑色的皮肤。  
莉塔没有那么黑，纽特后来知道了：她和自己一样，是英格兰来的移民，母亲那一支原先是法籍非裔。她的血统来源复杂，所以她很美，而且越长越美——起码纽特是这么认为的。可高中的孩子并不懂得如何欣赏她的美。那个男孩嘲弄了她很久，周围的学生们也围着看了很久，他们都想看看那个年级里唯一的黑皮肤女孩会怎么做。  
那女孩没怎么做。她安安静静地听完，有人看见她把手伸到了窗台上——拿了一只低年级学生手工艺课做的小陶土盆。接着，当着其他人的面，她平静地把这个东西砸到了那男孩的脸上。  
走廊里猛地嘶出一声咆哮。男孩捂着流血的脸，大声怒吼着，挥拳向女孩砸了过去。他的拳头还没来得及贴上女孩的校服领口，一只力气大得多的手拧住了他的腕子。男孩抽声尖叫起来。  
“走廊内禁止动手。”  
“是她先动手的。”男孩尖叫着。  
“动嘴也不行。”那人补充道。  
周围徐徐响起了一片笑声。女孩早就怔住了。过了很久，她平生第一次胆怯起来。这是种古怪的反应：有人对她不好时，她就会想尽办法跟人对着干；可现在突然有人对她好起来了，她反倒不自在。她揉着校服下摆，目光由下而上看去。  
那是个没见过的老师，那是刚从师范学校毕业的忒修斯·斯卡曼德，抓着学生的大手上生着一条很粗的紫色静脉，身上还保留着不少英国中产阶级家庭留下来的痕迹，生气的蓝眼睛却像个海盗似的。但莉塔也就是因此才得以确认他那异乡人的身份，几个世纪以前，英格兰人正是从海上走向了全世界。  
“呸。”男孩欺生地冲他吐了一口。结果被卡住自己的手捏得哇哇直叫。  
“先生，”忒修斯盯着他说，“你可能有所不知，我的外公曾是个纳粹，我说不定也遗传了一些残忍的性格，”他好像笑了一下，“我觉得你不会想要试试看的。”  
“真的吗？”那天晚上，纽特睁大眼睛问他。  
“假的。”忒修斯接道。  
迈出坡地，纽特冷得在地上跺了跺脚。风把他的面颊完全吹僵了。男人还在车前忙活着。不久，他听见忒修斯叹了一声气。  
“你怎么去了这么久？”男人“啪嗒”合上了引擎盖。  
“嗯……我，我替你安慰了莉塔几句。”  
“是吗？”忒修斯望向他，“她怎么说的？你有告诉她我们的打算了吗？”  
“有的。”纽特微微撇着嘴说。  
“唉……”他哥哥在车子旁边拍了一下，“我记得后备箱有防冻液的，不知道为什么就没了，谁会拿这个呢？”他一边说着话，一边烦闷地向公路右侧的山坳里探望。  
没人会回答他的疑惑。纽特是唯一有可能说话的人，但他只是一言不发地靠在车子的另一头，抠着引擎盖上的薄冰。  
天已经黑了。


	2. Chapter 2

章二

艾伦·哈迪德草场离他们抛锚的地点足有五英里那么远，毗邻着镇上唯一的火车站。在春夏两季，每晚十一点整，都有一辆装满木材的铁皮车呼啸着从这里向东驶去。  
抵达草场时已经过了晚上九点。纽特对手心里不断地呵气，他早就被冻僵了，肩膀上落满了雪。忒修斯走在他前头，他不用担心自己接下来可以去哪儿，只是跟在哥哥身后面无表情地在草场主人的指引下往前走。  
“没想到你们的车子坏了，”艾伦·哈迪德望着他们两个，说，“明早大雪就要封山了，你们赶不回去的。”  
“镇长有说过怎么处理么？”忒修斯问道，“很抱歉，我不想这么匆忙，不过——我有要事，得尽快赶回去。”  
“要事？”哈迪德给他开了门，把一枚铜钥匙交给他，“你有什么要事？别傻了老兄，大雪一封山，熊都过不去，起码得挨半个月才行。”  
“他要结婚了。”一直跟在忒修斯身后的青年陡然发声。哈迪德给吓了一跳，他这才注意到，忒修斯的身后跟了那么一位青年。其实早些时候他也注意到了他，但纽特表现得实在太沉默了，他从头到尾也没和自己搭过一句话，姜黄色的头发老往下压着，仿佛在头顶戴了一顶过大的猎帽似的。哈迪德不是那种喜欢活络气氛的人，在这点上，忒修斯老觉得他很像个英国人；他总是一群热闹说话的人里边最爱倾听的那一个，他既不会打断别人，也不会拒绝别人，他只是爱听，爱看。而对于那些不让他听也不让他看的人，他就忘得很快——纽特就是。从马厩走到客房，整整四十二分钟里，青年一个字都没说。哈迪德与他也不熟稔，一路上便只顾跟忒修斯说话。眼下纽特突然发话了，他愣了半天，才回过神。  
“结婚？”他茫然地对忒修斯看了看，又转回去看纽特。  
主屋的灯光从走廊的外侧幽幽地透进来，把镶嵌着窗户的那块墙壁照成了泛着混着暖黄的蓝黑色。纽特说完话的时候，整个人仍立在原先的地方，蓝茵茵的光把他染得几乎跟走廊融为一体了。哈迪德一看向他，他就像刚睡醒一样地瞪大了眼睛，还没等对方开口，他的脸上就露出了满含歉疚的神情，然而那表情看起来又有点漠然。哈迪德注意到，他的嘴角肌肉不安地颤抖了几下，好像他很想露出一个随和而友善的笑容一样。  
“我哥哥……是我哥哥，”他结结巴巴地补充道，浑身上下哪儿也没动，只是把脸偏到了墙壁的那一边，“他、他，他要结婚了。新娘子还在爱达荷。”  
“天哪，”哈迪德这才明白过来，“那太糟了，”他叫起来，“可如今还有什么法儿呢？您总不能插上翅膀飞过去呀！”  
“晚些再说吧，”忒修斯及时制止了他,“一路上我们都受了太多罪了，现在得好好休息一下。艾伦，”他说，“你还有热水吗？”  
“有的，”哈迪德连连点头，“我们这个地方，最不缺木柴烧。”  
“你……不急吗？”  
问出话，纽特深吸一口气，把盆里剩下的水都浇在头顶。跟别的地方相比，锅炉房里既干燥又温暖。他的身子早就不冷了，但双手手指和双脚脚后跟上生的冻疮和裂口却涨得他很不舒服。他穿着衣服，听见忒修斯在锅炉的另一边发出了一些类似于撕开纸张的声音。他系着腰带，边在锅炉背后烤火，一面说：“你在干什么？”  
“写点东西。”忒修斯的声音从另一头传来，传到纽特耳朵里的时候，纽特还听见了火焰燃烧的、跳动的的声音，它正是顺着纽特跟前的那只滚烫的锅炉而来的。  
“哦……给，莉塔的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
他抿住了嘴。亚麻的裤子硌得他手疼，他抬起左手，发现食指的指腹上皴裂了一条细口。怪不得他会觉得那么疼。  
“你洗好了？”忒修斯的声音突然从他面前发出来，他给唬了了一跳，转过头发现男人正站在斜对面抱着衣服望向自己。他是什么时候站起来的，又是什么时候走过来的呢？纽特努力让自己看着地上的炭盆想。火焰突突地跳着、燃烧着，好像已经烧到外边来了一般；暗黄的灯光底下，忒修斯·斯卡曼德的身影在不断地晃动，仿佛他也要被烧着了那样。  
即使知道忒修斯可能在等着自己，纽特还是慢着动作。他低着头，开始专心跟自己的腰带和衬衫褶皱较劲，耳朵里又在努力捕捉男人的动静，好像他一不留神那男人就会冲过来把他揪出去，然后抓住他，劈头盖脸地一顿骂——在今天，这种感觉一直非常强烈。可直到他慢吞吞地搞好了一切，他的哥哥还是在原地打盹般地沉默。  
“你来吧。”纽特挠着脸颊说。经过忒修斯的身旁时，他用余光发现哥哥点了点头。他走向门口，身后传来男人脱衣服的声音，但比这个声音更真实的，是被注视着的古怪的感觉。纽特还是没有往后看，一眼都没有，虽然他似乎更应该找机会确认一番那是否是真的：他的哥哥从刚才到现在，是不是一直都在盯着他看，而他一点也不知道那种注视意味着什么。忒修斯是那种不论在什么情况下都会显得非常正常，甚至显得循规蹈矩的人，然而那不意味着他实际上是那种人，纽特对此心知肚明。  
他小心翼翼地拉开门走了出去。他浑身都冒着过剩的热气，为寒冬夜里的风一吹，竟然觉得凉爽起来。草场的客房离主屋之间还隔着一间马厩和一间猪圈，他在夜风里打了个困倦的哈欠，嗅到了一点猪草和马粪的味道，这使他不由自主地同这个陌生的地方亲近了。十年前，当他还是爱达荷乡下的少年时，他把大部分的闲暇时光都送给了弥漫着马粪味道的农场和浸润着斯内克河滋养的谷地。  
身后的门内传来了一些男人弄水的声音。他在走廊的墙根边蹲下来，凭着自己无意的举动，他待在那儿，心里说，我该去找支烟来，别管我会不会抽，我都二十九岁了。夜里的草场边境起了雾，它薄薄的、蓝茵茵的，又冷，又轻，细细地在空中浮游。过了一会儿，他躬起背，抱紧了膝盖，孩子气地揉了揉鼻子。夜的雾吞没了草场，他的心好像也在被掏空。可这该怎么办呢？他想，我总得忍耐着活下去。  
“纽特？”门开了又关上。男人抄着衣服从里面出来，纽特下意识撇过头去看他。他一边阖起门，诧异地说：“你为什么没回去睡？”  
“我……我把，外套忘在里面了。”纽特别过眼去，他看够了。  
“你——那你更应该早点回客房里，”忒修斯说，“外边冷得很。”  
“我现在就回去了。”  
他抬起右手，揉了揉自己的颈后，也不管哥哥还要再说什么，就这样把忒修斯一个人丢在了黑黢黢的走廊中。  
“那是怎么回事？”快入睡之前，他听见哥哥在房间的另一边问。  
“唔……什么‘怎么回事’？”他含混地说。  
“我从来没听你提过，”忒修斯的声音听起来十分低涩，“你的胸前为什么会有那么长的疤？你——”他突然顿了顿，说话声开始不可捉摸起来，“是在南越？”  
“不知道，可能吧。”  
“你怎么能不知道？”他的语气重起来，“纽特，你以前不是这样的，这一年来你都很怪，我——”  
“那我该怎么样才不奇怪？”  
纽特从床上坐了起来，他好像吸了一口气，声音陡然暗哑了，“你以前从来不说我奇怪，忒修斯。”  
房间里很黑。房间里什么也看不见。男人躺着的地方只会露出一点黑色的轮廓。在这个轮廓下、本该是膝盖的部位被顶起来了一些，接着是小腿、脚踝——纽特面无表情地看着那里：他的哥哥正在从床上坐起来。  
“我不是责怪你，纽特。”他听见哥哥这么说，怀疑那声音里的歉疚是否是真实的。  
“我也不是……”纽特重新躺了回去，“我很感激你，”他喉咙干涩地、疏离地说，同时又忍不住想象忒修斯此刻的表情，“爸爸的死是个意外，要不是因为那天他被卡在了铁轨上……也许现在你已经是哪个大学的讲师了，是个真正的体面人了……而不是放弃大好前程，跑回蛇河边上的小农场里天天跟母鸡和牛待在一块。哦，我知道……我一直都知道，”他望着墙壁的方向，“为了我，为了妈妈和农场，你已经牺牲得够多了。别人说的都对，”他忍不住酸起来，“你像父亲那样地照顾我。”  
“纽特，”忒修斯的声音似乎压抑着什么，那是一种对任何人来说都会显得过于安静的东西，有时安静得突兀，“你还在介意那件事？”  
他不说话了。忒修斯大概在思考着什么，不久，他说起话来：“我知道你会介意，可是，我不会对你说抱歉。”  
“你不用说‘抱歉’，”纽特出声，“我才是失败者，胜利者不需要对失败者说——”  
“不，”忒修斯打断他，“我从不——我从不以‘胜利者’自居，我不会说抱歉，仅仅是因为我认为自己不用为自己做过的事情撒谎。我和莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，你曾经的女朋友，或者说——可能的女朋友——的事情……我也介怀过这一点，但我不介意我自己的想法，它是真实存在的。”  
“不用说这个了，”纽特干巴巴地说，他不知道自己的声音听起来会不会比忒修斯的更虚弱，“是我提出的分手。参军之前提的，我们早就不可能在一起了，你不用介怀什么。我不过是——”  
“不过是，”他咽下口水，“有时候……会想些以前的事情。”  
“所以……是你在介怀吗？”  
“也可以这么说，”他不咸不淡地讲，“也许我们上辈子是仇家，忒修斯。我们互相厮杀，然后一起死在炮火底下，尸体被炸得粉碎，不知道被人埋在什么地方，然后这辈子才凑一块儿当了兄弟；也许你死得很惨，而我是杀了你的人。”  
忒修斯闷声笑起来。“你这点倒是没变。”他说。  
“是这个想法没变，”纽特低声笑起来，他在床上蜷得更紧了，“你不知道，我有这个想法太久了。我从九岁时起就老听人说，纽特，你怎么这样？纽特，你为什么会这样？纽特，你为什么不像你哥哥一样？”他讲到这里，深深吸了一口气。  
忒修斯那头静静的。  
“认识莉塔是我十六岁时最开心的事情，可后来我觉得，我喜欢她，也许只是因为在她眼里，纽特·斯卡曼德只是纽特·斯卡曼德，而不是忒修斯·斯卡曼德的弟弟。当我开始走近她，她的朋友就来问她，你为什么要跟纽特·斯卡曼德那种人在一起？她们——并非厌恶我，她们只是无法理解我这个人，不知道我这种人要怎么才能接近——人和人就是这样。”  
“就是这样。”忒修斯重复了一次，纽特不知道他重复这个有什么意思。  
“她被问了很多次，每一次她都会对别人耐心地——真的是耐心地，我根本想象不了她那样的姑娘耐心起来得是什么样。她担心我被人误解，每一次都会朝别人解释，解释我的一切——那真是难为她了。我很久以后才知道有这种事：她被人问了很多遍，很多很多遍……但却从来没对我说过一次‘你还是改改吧’。不过，她要是会说这种话的人，我们根本不可能凑在一起。”  
“她是个好姑娘，”忒修斯接道，“她的心很干净。”  
纽特翻了一个身。这回，他的脸对着忒修斯了。“她还救了我。”  
“救了……你？”忒修斯的说话声像突然被人用软木塞塞住了一般，它听起来甚至有些茫然无措的意味。  
“我记得……你知道这件事？我十七岁的时候，”他说，“那天，我在操场边上中了暑。我晕过去了……那里有很多人，我躺在地上，头很晕，嘴巴里头都是涩味。天是透明的一条线……然后我晕过去了。”  
“……然后呢？”忒修斯突然地、又是很慢地问道。  
“我感觉到有人在扶我起来，或者说……在背我……我不知道是谁做的。那应该是个男人，他把我背到了护士那儿……大概是这样，后头我真的没有知觉了。但是我醒来的时候，莉塔就坐在我身边，她的眼睛看起来像刚哭过。她对我说，她听人讲我在操场晕过去了，于是找了学校里一位男老师来找我……忒修斯？”  
纽特支起上半身，“你睡了吗？”他问了好几遍。那个像石头一样坐在另一张床上的男人才嗓音嘶哑地说：“不，没有。”  
“我以为你睡了。”  
“没有，我没有睡。”忒修斯接道，他把“睡（sleep）”说得像“想（think）”。  
“是那以后……应该是——那以后，我们之间有什么变了，”纽特的声音终于温软下来，“变得更亲密？更友爱？还是别的什么——在当时的我看来，她就是世界上最好的姑娘。”  
“然后……我开始做梦。”  
“梦？”  
“同一个梦，”他淡淡地说，“我不知道为什么，自己老做同一个梦。我梦见了莉塔，但是莉塔身后总有另一个男人——我只能分辨得清这个。我看不清楚他的脸，也不知道他长得多高，更不明白他为什么老出现在我的梦里。我只是反反复复地梦见他和莉塔站在一起，莉塔站在我的面前，他站在莉塔的后边。这时，我总会去瞧着莉塔。我望着她，就像、就像我在照镜子一样。她也在看我。”  
“但我总觉得她其实没在看我。不如这么说：她看我的时候，那副眼神，一点也不像她，就好像……有什么人藏在她体内了似的。这么描述，那个梦也许听起来有些可怕……但它并不让我觉得害怕。”  
“我只会觉得……非常，怀念。在南越的时候，我每天都想做这个梦。它就像斯内克河一样拱卫着我。”  
“它让你快乐吗？”忒修斯忽然问起来。  
“快乐？”纽特在被窝里换了个姿势躺着，“可能是——但也不准确。”  
“那——思念？”  
“它像一个拥抱。”纽特想了想，说。  
忒修斯再次安静了良久。这以后，他问：“防冻液是你丢掉的吗，纽特？”  
一只纤细的蜡烛，在屋外的桌子上亮着。寒风贴着窗户呼啸，烛焰晃了晃，在风声里头熄灭了。


	3. Chapter 3

章三

那是在冬天快要结束的时候。有天清早，纽特·斯卡曼德的一双睡眼还未能从修普诺斯的怀里醒来，然而天已放亮。忒修斯半拖半拽地将他从被子里扯出去。  
“天，”他哼哼地揉眼睛，“这是几点呀？”  
“已经要八点了。”  
作为故乡最年轻的农场主，忒修斯的守时远近驰名。纽特在盥洗室里往腮帮子上打肥皂，两眼轻飘飘地看向身后正在不断忙碌的男人，他的脑海里简直像毕罗斯山的土地一样漆黑。他听见他的哥哥正用当地的一种方言跟老艾伦的两个儿子打招呼——两个中学生，也许是叫罗伊和约翰，也许叫埃里克斯和约书亚，总之是两个听起来会经常在医院妇产科的铭牌上发现的名字。整个冬天里，纽特和忒修斯都在他们的陪伴下度过。两个少年虽然过于聒噪，可心思单纯。纽特把手里的刀片伸到龙头底下：他并不讨厌被这样的两个少年人闯入房间。  
“你们要去集市吗？”个子高一些的男孩凑到纽特的跟前，微有些塌陷的鼻尖上显出一抹红色，“你们几点回来？替爸爸卖完了东西就回来吗？”  
“要小心些，”另一个男孩子说，“大篷车队到镇上来了。”  
“罗姆人也在里边，当心他们用妖术勾引你们，毕竟他们的女人长得很漂亮。被勾引走了就再也不回了家了。”  
“我觉得我不会走的。”忒修斯淡淡地微笑着。  
他的回答令纽特有些不舒服。纽特在喉咙里哼了一声，提起网兜大步出了门。他那有些决绝的背影让身后的两个年轻人疑惑不止。  
“他怎么了？”大一些的男孩问道。  
“他很向往。”忒修斯接道。  
“那他为什么要生气呢？”男孩子挠着头说。  
“他只是在生他自己的气。”  
他们去得并不长，下午一点半之前就回到了草场。纽特回来后走得比平时都要快，像冲锋似的直往山上跑。等他跑出了几百英尺，忒修斯的身影才和一群羊一起缓缓出现在山坡上。  
纽特远远地看着他，他走近时才突然说起来：  
“抱歉。”  
他的声音差点被毕罗斯山的风给淹没。忒修斯束着羊绳，大声问道：“什么？你说什么？”  
“抱歉，”纽特主动走下来，跟在他后头，把那些羊都揽进身侧的山坡上，“我是说你的婚礼。”  
“谈这个做什么。”忒修斯站在崖边接道，他说完，屈起食指和拇指，在崖边向南坡打了一个响亮的唿哨。  
纽特眯起眼睛朝更远的地方看去。早春已至，解冻了的温德河在河谷东侧温驯地流淌，在西侧，它跳跃着鼓起靛蓝色的波浪。一切都在苏醒：两边的山坡泛着青黄色，再往上的部分还落着雪。卧在河口间的水在太阳底下闪着光，远看是一片金色的雪浪，朝近里望去时，它又成了一条盘桓地上的水银线，两岸边的松树和山毛榉竞相在其中留下倒影。平川而过的风从山谷另一侧拂过，纽特微微张大了眼睛，感受着这等不可思议的景象。大地上的河流远看是活的、灵动的、透明的，一路走来，一路染色，从冬天变为春天；可当她真的呈现在人的面前时，她的模样又是如此安静，凝结着尚未解冻的壮美。她像没有苏醒的少女那样躺在河谷的怀抱里，不曾发出一点声响，漂下一片叶子；恍惚间，你会以为她死了。但即使她真的死了，也会是令人惊叹的死，为了她那曾无比辉煌的美。  
散落南坡的羊群一听见忒修斯的口哨声，就哗啦啦地叫着四散开去。日近中午，阳光更艳了，浮动的云漂得很低，在巨大的山坡上投下阴影。忒修斯找了个阳光足的地方，把衣服脱了下来，搭在坡上晒着。他人也跟着躺下来，把两条手臂都枕在脑后，裂开的河谷就在他的脚下伸展。纽特来找他时，一抬头就看见他把右腿跷在左膝上，舒展身躯，睡在山坡上朝天空发着呆。他咬着下唇，一时不晓得该不该上去喊他——忒修斯这模样并不常见。他又想起自己一个多月前的晚上讲的话，心里油然冒出一个念头来：也许那个一直要离开家、要成为“体面人”的，从来就不是忒修斯，而是他自己。  
1955年秋，纽特养的红松鼠死去的那一天夜里，老斯卡曼德的遗体被送到了斯卡曼德家农场前的空地上。昨夜的雨水还积在地面，泥泞的土地散发着腥味，潮气浸染了一切，凉丝丝地往人的骨头缝里边钻。已经晚上十一点了，忒修斯·斯卡曼德——斯卡曼德农场主的大儿子，刚从学校毕业没多久的年轻人，苍白着脸，连袜子也没穿好，急匆匆地从家里赶出来。送遗体的人早就走了，他在屋前的空地上对着父亲的尸首坐了一整夜。第一夜如此，然后是第二夜，第三夜……他把父亲的遗体火化了，回到了属于他的房间里。空荡荡的屋子，除了他再也没有任何人，纽特没在家里，母亲则在很多年前就去世了。生活突然转了个弯又溜向遥远的深渊。第二个星期的星期四，这个年轻人就变了样。忒修斯再也没穿过制服、打过领带；他的双手再也没有拿过自来水笔，但他弟弟身上的衬衫，永远都是班上最整洁、最笔挺的。  
“过来吧，纽特，”发现了他的身影，忒修斯偏过脑袋，对他打招呼，“过来坐坐吧，你不累吗？”  
他在坡上中段摩挲了一会儿衣角，忸怩地爬了上去，坐在离哥哥尚有一英尺左右的地方。他们相对安静了一会儿，纽特少见地先说话了：“这儿跟家那边差不多。”  
“是差不多，”忒修斯说，“爱达荷和怀俄明毕竟是连着的……可如果是苏格兰，那就又不一样了。”  
“你总说我们是苏格兰人。”  
“是爸爸说的。”忒修斯看了他一眼，“我们都是在苏格兰出生的人。”  
“嗯……”纽特沉默地低下头，啃起了指甲。  
然而忒修斯好像并不打算让他这么沉默下去，他看似无意地问道：“你恨我吗，纽特？”  
“……不。”  
“那你为什么总是要避开我？”忒修斯蓝色的眼睛盯着他，“刚知道你去了南越的时候，我每天、每天……都睡不好觉。”  
“我感到非常难过，”男人讲，“我没有顾念你的想法，安排你去政/府工作，我知道我做错了，但在当时，那就是我能给你的最好的条件，我希望你不要过挨饿的日子。我做好过被你反抗的准备，但没有准备过失去你。”  
“我……”纽特语塞起来。1957年，那个什么也不懂的学生，因为不满兄长给自己的就职安排而一气之下报名去了南越，一走就是三年，三年间从没往家寄过一封信，也从没想过去寄——等真的想到要写信的时候，纽特已经丧失了表情的能力。他没法在信里对忒修斯这个唯一的家人表达思念，更不可能拉下脸跟哥哥说对不起——他们之间，最先道歉的永远都是忒修斯。  
在越南的时候，他只给忒修斯寄过一样东西：一只不锈钢的打火机。上门用印刷体刻着一排小字：“所行非愿，所侍非德，所戮非幸，所殁非值”。那是那些年里他唯一敢对忒修斯说的话，但他和忒修斯都明白，那些话的意义远大于一句抱歉或一句忏悔。  
忒修斯没有给他回过任何信。战场后方的通讯员从来没喊过纽特·斯卡曼德的名字，他一度以为可能只有等自己死了，远在斯内克河畔的兄长才会有一点反应。那到底——到底会是什么样的反应呢？有段时间他为此好奇得不得了。一个从他十八岁开始就代替了父亲和母亲在养育他的男人，他待他是怎样的？纽特从不否认自己对忒修斯有过“恨”这种感情，但也只是“有过”；他也无法说自己怀有的是爱——形容又爱又恨呢，又不太像。也许在忒修斯看来，自己是恨多一点；然而在纽特眼中，再多的抱怨和隔阂，都在他归家后哥哥的那个拥抱中化解了。  
1960年，他疲倦地从部队复员，回到斯内克河畔。在那个小小的、弥漫着香烟味和风沙的露天月台上，他惊讶地发现，不论过了多久，他总是能从人群里一眼就把忒修斯认出来。彼时的忒修斯跟几年前相比没有特别大的差别，时间暂时没在他身上留下太多的痕迹，但纽特敏锐地发觉它改变了自己哥哥的眼神。  
他千里迢迢地回到故乡，怀抱着一颗褴褛的心，可他的外表依然年轻，他活过的岁月就像他的生命那样窄如手掌。他从没体验过那种——能让他露出那样眼神的感情，他只知道它跟忒修斯以前经常望着他时所带有的毫不一样；它既让自己感到陌生，又让他禁不住颤抖起来，仿佛他正在被爱着。  
忒修斯什么也没说。纽特预想过的所有情景都没出现，过了这么些年，忒修斯依然出乎他的预料。这个男人只是用力地抱紧了他，从他齐整的穿着里，纽特嗅到了泥土和树林的味道。  
“我知道你没死，”忒修斯反反复复地说，“我知道你一定没死。”  
纽特挠了挠头。回忆过去对他来说并不如别人想的那样沉重，毕竟对现在的他来说，最沉重的日子早就过去了。  
归乡后的最初几个月里，他没有改变自己浅眠的习惯，他常常在夜里醒来，以为自己身在中午。梦中偶然听见的火车鸣笛声，会把他吓得坐起来，以为是敌人的燃烧弹。更多的困扰，则是他经常会说梦话——这个毛病他到现在都没改得掉。那也许也是斯卡曼德兄弟相处得最和谐的时光，那段时间里，他简直离不开忒修斯；不论去哪儿、做什么，他都必须要在忒修斯在场的时候才做得了：从穿衣、起床，一度发展到了洗澡和上厕所的地步。他的自尊心也在这段日子里行销神灭般地殆尽，唯余的一点点知觉都化为恍惚——他真的以为自己会这样跟忒修斯在一起呆一辈子，又总是担心着忒修斯有一天会厌烦他。这种担心终于在两个月后渐渐消失了，他开始学会了重新在没有炮火和爆炸声里的日子里生活。他像个懵懂的孩童，像小时候经常做的一样，跟着忒修斯一起起早，一起处理农场里所有的事务；而就在一切都重回正轨的时候，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，那个几年前因为他的任性而被他分手的姑娘来到了斯卡曼德家的农场。于是那一切就又变了。  
“我不是恨你，我……只是有点残忍。”他望着远方金色的山坡，忽然说。  
“残忍？”他哥哥半坐起来，好整以暇地瞧着他的侧脸。  
“如果你早点告诉我就好了……早点告诉我，你在和莉塔·莱斯特兰奇交往，而不是——让我在某天的早晨，发现你们两个在马厩前接吻，忒修斯……我……”他咽了一口唾沫，“我觉得——我不知道是为什么——你让我觉得自己被背叛了。”  
他露出了一个窘迫又难堪的笑容，低下头去剥自己的指甲：“我知道这不对。我不生你的气，当然也不生莉塔的……我无颜去面对她，我没法给她婚姻的承诺，但对她那样的女孩子来说，没有比我的承诺更宝贵的东西了。”  
“是这样。”忒修斯沉着语气接道。  
“我……我不想让你们结婚，但又希望你们结婚……就像我曾经觉得我恨你……但其实又不恨你一样……”年轻人唯唯诺诺地说着，“有时候我有些很自私的念头……自从我离开越南，回到家以后……那种念头好像愈发明显起来，于是我变成了一个自私的人。我没有生任何人的气，我生的是我自己的气。而这种念头——”  
“找不到出口。”他哥哥说。  
他面色微怔。他苦笑起来：“这么说是没错的。”他应该早就想到，忒修斯比他遇见过的任何人都懂他，二十多年来，他的哥哥和斯内克河畔一起在他的生命上打下烙印。  
“想一想吧，再想一想吧……”面对弟弟少有的自白，忒修斯的反应极其平静。他甚至没有说任何话：他又站了起来，在经过纽特的肩膀时拍了一下他的背。  
纽特回过头，瞧着他的背影渐渐地、沉默地远去。广袤的山峦在他背后徐徐展开，又在天边化成一道灰黑色的细线。那天下午，他们之间什么话也没有，一切好像从没发生过似的。到了晚上，他们各自回到草场时，彼此似乎都把这场对谈给忘了。在纽特看来，什么也没改变过。他躺上床以后想了又想，却不觉得哪里有什么不对，仿佛很多年前他跟忒修斯之间就已经习惯了这种事的发生：永远不会得到回应的表达。  
然后他合起眼睛。  
那天晚上他做了一个离奇的梦。他梦见了苏格兰灰白色的原野，一个他从没去过的地方。他看见了它在自己面前寂寥地展开，地面开出墓穴；他看见自己的祖先一个接一个地从墓穴里站起来，云雀在无根的石头上振翅飞起。他听见了歌声，唱歌的人在落泪，他也跟着落了泪。


	4. Chapter 4

章四

他们正在绿河的一家快餐店里吃着午饭。天花板上的风扇毫无用处地转着扇叶，旋起一波又一波的热风。邻座的小姑娘为了喝一口父亲的威士忌而卖力地扭着身子吵闹个不停，一个服务员端着盘子路过，差点被那小家伙抓住围裙下摆——他一扭身躲过了那只胖胖的小手，并且悄悄地对小姑娘挤了挤眼睛。餐厅的另一头，一个脖子上打着绷带的酒槽鼻正打着哈欠，眼皮有一搭没一搭地扇着，托着下巴的左手往下一落一落，眼看就要“噗通”一下掉在桌子上了，叫人禁不住开始担心起他那包满了绷带的脖子来。最西侧靠窗的地方没有任何人在，只有一台开着的电视，屏幕被雪花割成一条又一条，里面播放着1980年巴尔的摩小马队和芝加哥狐狸河队的比赛集锦。  
“我从小就住在西部山区里，只见过一次海……那是我八岁暑假时的事情。”男人说，蒂娜注意到他正在盯着自己身旁的玻璃墙看，一瞬间她还以为外边有什么东西。她顺势扭头，却看见外头什么人也没有，街道还是那样，建筑物也是。她拿困惑的双眼寻找了半天，只找到了玻璃墙上映出来的自己和对方的倒影。怪了，难道他在瞧着自己的影子吗？她心道。  
“那几年我们家的收成都不错，有些——呃，照妈妈的话说是，有些闲钱。那年夏天，我八岁，忒修斯十六岁。相比起来我当然更喜欢玩一些，但你也别指望一个十六岁的少年有什么不喜欢玩的。我们全家都去了凯鲁阿——那真是我生平第一次出那么远的门。我高兴得不得了，忒修斯恐怕也是。我们在船上打了一天一夜的牌，然后蒙头大睡。但实际上……我们去的是个并不热闹的海滩，总之，与我在电视上常看见的那种不大一样，没有到处疯跑的孩子和裸着晒太阳的女人，不过海浪和沙滩都很美，还有一家很便宜的小店，里面卖橘子味的汽水。”  
“我去海边前就打算好了，一定要挖些贝壳海螺之类的回去，但——”他咬起下嘴唇来，“那玩意不太好挖。我在海滩上，像条做窝的海狗那样一直挖来挖去，却一无所获。没过几天我就累了，又没法找我哥哥玩。不是说他不想陪我玩，他有些，那个，自己的爱好，”他比划了一下，“他背了好大一块画板过去，一直在写生，我不好意思打搅他。”  
他们说着话，服务生端了一盘墨鱼汁意大利面上来。蒂娜小声地道了谢。  
“不过，他也不是时时刻刻都在画画。不画画的时候，他就会带着我一起玩沙子。”男人像想起了什么傻事一样地勾了勾嘴角，“我觉得堆沙子没什么意思，可忒修斯喜欢；结果他却很不得章法。他喜欢堆沙子，但从来不懂要把沙子打湿，所以他堆出来的沙城堡总是要不了多久就会被风吹垮……那基本都会发生在他快要完成那件东西的时候。”  
“我提醒了他很多次，他还是不改；他还是那样，一直蹲在那里，固执地、孤独地堆着沙子——我想用‘孤独’这个词。当一个人固执起来的时候，他总是孤独的。”  
“我看见他不断地堆起城堡，又看着那件东西不断地在快要被完成的时候崩塌掉……那只是个瞬间，然而我在忒修斯的脸上看见了悲伤的表情。”  
“悲伤？”  
“那是我以后才知道的事情，”男人说，“当时我只有八岁，我不可能懂什么叫悲伤。我第一次体会到那种感觉，是两年后妈妈去世的时候。我那时虽然不懂……但我能记得他脸上的神情，他沉敛的眉眼里流露出的不属于十六岁少年的心绪。忒修斯很早熟，非常早熟，这是真的。”  
他叹息起来，过了一会儿，又深深抽了一口气。  
“1965年的春天，我在夏延接到过忒修斯的信，他在信上说，他跟莉塔的蜜月是在凯鲁阿度过的。他在那里发现了一个跟当年的他很相似的小男孩：不论别人怎么提醒，就是不愿意让沙子湿上水，于是只能一次又一次地让沙器在将成的，时候崩毁。  
“一次又一次，”他重复了这个短语，“他在信上说：在干枯的沙漠中，那些沙子会永远随风飞散，它们永远不可能彼此接近，但即便如此，连老天都不能在它们头上洒水。  
“除了怀俄明，除了1964年的那个春天的夜晚，我们几乎从没真的在一起过，”他笑了一下，“他说的应该是对的。”  
“有一些事情，随着年龄的增长，你会遗忘；还有一些，不会。而那‘不会’的部分，有很多都是……在你真的不会遗忘的时候，才能被你意识到。那些在山脚下栖息的羊群，在阳光里反射着雪光的山脊，在灰白色的天幕里若隐若现的星星，在夜空中像海底大陆架一样铺展出来的云。你的耳边也许至今都还能充斥着火车进站和出站的声音，即便那些生在两岸的松树林此后从未入过你的梦；在下雨的日子里，空中就会不断落下发着光的细线——其实你在很多城市也可以看见这个景象，但就是有那么一个地方让这一切都与众不同：你就是会记得它们，一辈子都会记得。”  
那天的下午下过雨，纽特·斯卡曼德记得——很久以后也记得。下过雨。忒修斯从山里回来的时候，他刚刚洗过澡。他的哥哥从门外头进来的，脚步轻得像狼一样。他把羊毛外衫套上了脑袋，面前一片灰暗，他闭着眼，摸索着把衣服套回身上。这时，他哥哥的左手搭在了他的左肩膀上。  
他左肩靠颈子的地方有一颗红色的痣。不知是不是出于这样的原因，他那一块的肌肤非常敏感。他合着眼睛，感觉有一只宽大的手掌，贴在自己的左后肩处，很轻又很快地触碰着那里；在他能想起来那只手掌属于谁时，它就挪开了。那个动作来得浅尝辄止，他当时还没想到要怎么去回味这种体验。他二十九岁，下意识地喜欢回避同别人的身体接触，上一次这样的体验仍然是忒修斯给他的，那还是他刚从越南回来时的事，如今已时隔三年。而那样的动作里所具有的一些比亲昵更为亲密的内涵，则是这以后他才会明白的东西。  
“季节性放牧快结束了，”忒修斯说着话，已经走到了厨房里，从橱柜里拿了一袋方糖，“艾伦今天告诉我的。”  
纽特已经穿好了衣服。他整理着自己上身的衣服褶皱，一边侧着耳朵，满以为忒修斯的话还有下文。可直到最后，忒修斯告诉他的也只是“季节性放牧结束”这一件事罢了。  
“结束了？那——”他端着搪瓷的茶缸，从罐子里摸了一点发酵茶叶放在里头。“我们什么时候走？”他抬起头来问忒修斯，手里的茶叶撒了一地，浑然不觉。  
“明天早上吧。”  
忒修斯说。“啪嗒”一下合上手里的杯盖。  
春天已经到了，夜里头还是会冷。就在准备上床睡觉的时候，忒修斯突然提起来：“我们去南坡看看吧，这回走了还不知道什么时候能再看见。”  
外头还是很冷。纽特张了张嘴，本要说“你疯了吗”，而他实在地说出来的，却是“好吧，我们走”。等忒修斯点点头，抄起口袋，走在他身边的时候，他感觉自己的呼吸变快了，无端的燥热和无边的夜色一同侵染着他的魂。南坡离草场只有五十英尺远，过去的两个月间，纽特常常从它边上走过，它的样子长得很奇特，下陷的土地凹成盆的形状，夜幕降临后便宛如一只空对着天际的眼眶。更远的地方才有树，坡的这一边则只有光秃秃的草地。忒修斯把他领到一块背风的地方坐下了。片刻后，他在坡上的一处生了一堆火。纽特紧紧拢着衣领，坐在石块上瞧他。这是一个晴朗的春夜，下午的雨让它看起来比平时更干净了，苍穹上群星闪烁，所有的发光的天体，都好像被凝固在黑曜石里似的，在中天部团聚成一条硕大的、清晰的发光带，从忒修斯的身后直贯而下。夜空是如此热闹，衬得地上的一切都更加寂寥。纽特向那黑暗的大地凝视了很久，火堆在视野里模糊地摇晃着，他的哥哥蜷缩一样地坐在火堆旁，像一条废弃了的铁桥。他孤单吗？纽特突然想起来这个问题，他也不知道这个问题从何而来。这里没有风也没有声，只有他们之间的那堆火，在黑色的大地上亮着红光，像一粒从大山里迸溅出来的火星。  
夜里渐渐暖和起来。纽特不再觉得冷了，困倦打扰了他的思考。他的头开始慢慢地向下低垂。很快，他的身子也开始往下耷拉。他的舌头大起来，只记得自己模模糊糊地喊了一声忒修斯。哥哥有没有过来，他并不清楚。不过很快，他的后背上就是一暖。一团熟悉的气味，裹着新沾的烟草味涌入他的鼻腔：他短暂地回神，发现忒修斯正拥着他的肩膀。他的鼻尖就快跟他的顶在一起了，他莫名地笑起来。男人一点也没笑，那双眼睛都被黑暗遮掩住了。  
“怎么了？”他像喝醉一样地问道。  
“太冷了，”忒修斯说，“太冷了。”  
“唔……那么，我们回去吧……”他接道。  
忒修斯短促地笑了一声。他撇过头，纽特感觉他正在对着自己手指间里夹的香烟看。他把那支烟叼上嘴吸了一口，又撇回头：他再次盯住了纽特，那双眼睛在黑暗里睁着，向青年投来病态而狂热的注视。纽特怔住了。他忽然畏缩起来，某种不可知的力量又爬回他的心上。  
在往昔，在1955年，在1960年——在更久以前；在斯卡曼德家的农场上，在学校的医务室里，在斯内克河畔的火车站台上，在凯鲁阿的沙滩上；忒修斯的双手，忒修斯的肩背，忒修斯的注视；甚至是他那安于“抚养”和“照顾”自己时带着的表情，所有的一切纽特都在经历，但他不曾有触碰它们的勇气。直到今夜，他突然就把那一切都理解了过来。他咳嗽了一声，想起身离开，右肩膀却被摁得紧紧的。  
“不，”他猛然惊惶地失声道，“不，不能——”他搜肠刮肚地找着理由去训斥这个男人，但忒修斯对他的反应置若罔闻：他凑了过来，与他交换了一个带着尼古丁味的、湿热的吻。  
“我说过，‘我不介意我自己的想法，它是真实存在的’，”忒修斯半压着他，像压着自己的女人那样把他压在身下，“我从不怀疑自己，这一点大概尤其可怕。”  
“你是个混账……”纽特颤抖着骂道，他急促地吸着气。忒修斯的手直往他的腰眼里钻，粗糙又灵活的手指像五条带毒的蛇。“你知道你在做什么吗？”他尽量让自己的声音听起来充满愤怒。  
“知道，”忒修斯紧贴着他的耳侧，“如果我告诉你，撒谎的并不是只有我一个人，也许你会明白我没那么不可饶恕。要是你认识过去的我，你就会原谅现在的我。”  
他的吻是从额头上开始的。纽特没有挣扎，他无法挣扎，过重的颤抖掳掠了他的身和心。而那些颤抖又在忒修斯的双唇和手指间被一一地展开了、理平了。于是他的身体变得服帖起来、温顺起来。  
火堆已经——或者是忒修斯干的——熄灭了。男人朝他压了上来，把他的呢绒外套扣子悉数解开。当他把手伸向纽特的腰带时，纽特分辨不出自己是否已经目不视物，他哑着嗓子，呜咽一般地说：  
“你还有机会——现在还有机会的——”他哽咽地说。  
“那你为什么没争取这个机会？”忒修斯伏在他身上，“要是你想争取，我会给你的。你想要什么我都会给你，不是吗？”  
“不是，”纽特微抬起身子，喘息着说，“如果我想要的，是你没有做错事呢？”  
男人的动作顿了一刻。沉重的气氛蔓延开来，纽特仰着头，看见苍蓝色的夜空像深渊的海浪一样从忒修斯的背后朝自己涌来。他还是被男人打开了，男人在他的身前款摆着腰部，把他轻轻送上梦境的彼岸。在那里，他头一次看清了那个久远的梦里的模样，那个站在莉塔·莱斯特兰奇身后，像照镜子一样看着他的男人。  
“这个不行，纽特，”忒修斯把脸埋在他的颈窝里，闷声道，“只有这个不行。”  
凯鲁阿的海洋在沙滩边上卷起浪潮，纽特瞪大了眼睛。他发出了古怪又痛苦的叫声，两条腿肚抽筋似的靠紧在忒修斯的后腰上。那狂暴的浪潮差点就要吞没他，而终究没有吞没他：它选择了宽和和忍让，像水鸟衔着鱼一样地把他轻柔地擒到了沙滩上。  
“纽特，”忒修斯在他耳边低声喊道，“纽特。”  
他在男人火热的怀抱里出神，一滴咸涩的液体落进他的眼里。他眨了眨眼睛，仰面看见天上的星星。


	5. Chapter 5

章五

“是那一条路。”  
“路？”蒂娜讶异地挑了挑眉，“你是说，你走的那条？”  
“我们走的那条，”纽特望着别处，眼底里没有笑容，嘴角拘谨又形式化地扯了一下，“它是怀俄明州众多干路里的一条。考虑到它所在的位置，说不定它是最不起眼的那条。但是后来，我在地图上找到它时，发现了一件很有意思的事：它像一枚巨型的无穷大符号一样盘桓地面，只要你沿着它一直走下去，你就有机会走回原来的地方。这时你就会发现，路只是一样把你从这里移到那里去的东西，它什么也承载不了，什么也代表不了；你在它身上看到的一切，都不是它真正的样子，那只是你自己的样子。  
“可人总是这样：想把自己的什么感情寄托在别人的身上过活。你发现了你喜欢谁，你跟他在一起待了一晚上。第二天你醒来，发现一切其实都没变化。你们从哪儿来就得从哪儿去，你们原来要干什么，现在还得干什么。  
“要是我再糊涂些，我会情愿把自己做过的事情都当成一场梦。实际上我确实那么做了。我们离开了艾伦·哈迪德的草场，沿着508一直开，直到离开了怀俄明州。那一路上我什么也没说，忒修斯也是。我们像事先约定好了一样，谁也没提昨晚上发生了什么，好像不提大家就能忘了它似的。我对自己说，那是个意外，那是个——不应该做的事情。我们家并没有信教的人，镇子上也没有，但那是1964年，没人能想象得了大家要怎么容忍一个有婚约的男人爱上自己的弟弟，现在都不能。  
“我也不能。”  
他说，把嘴唇咬得发白。  
“所以我没有住在主屋里。我搬去了客房住，忒修斯并没有说什么。但……我觉得那是个古怪的念头，它像一条蛇，一条寂寞的长蛇，盘踞在我的体内。结果我远离了从孩提时代起就一直居住的屋子，却反倒在精神上跟忒修斯更亲近了……那会儿我常常看见他。”  
看见忒修斯·斯卡曼德，然后把这种看见也当成一次偶然的意外。这样的事情在1964年的春天，被纽特·斯卡曼德反反复复地做过无数次。他曾为此苦恼过，但心底里更多的仍然是一种甜蜜而背德的彷徨，一颗年轻的心从没有过如此的欢畅。他活到了二十七岁上，受过些摧残，那是来自战场的摧残，是一种急性而暴力的戕害；生活琐事暂时还不曾侵蚀过他；他未必不懂得疾苦，但到底也称不上为人世故，许多年来，忒修斯从不向他提起他是怎么在家里操持着一切的，只是一味地给予他家庭和亲情——或许还有爱情：一想到这个词，纽特拿着笔的手就不再平稳了。  
那时候离忒修斯和莉塔的结婚典礼还剩下三个月，他以准备入学考试为由搬离了哥哥和莉塔住的屋子，住进了田野中央一间堆放杂物的小仓库里。那是老斯卡曼德还在世的时候建的，里面还很干燥，有一只被烧成黑色的炭盆。他把自己的床和书桌都安在了那里。他每天清晨时就起床，一直读书到晚上十一点，中途会离开屋子三次，前往主屋去吃饭。莉塔很早就住进了忒修斯的家里，他们——他、忒修斯、莉塔，三个人，看似融洽地一起生活着，纽特没觉得哪里有什么不对，相反，他感到极大的满足，好像已经从现有的生活里窥探到了未来的景象。有时他甚至会把这样的想法宣之于口：他会在餐桌上跟莉塔谈些以后的事情，谈他的工作、一年后的考试，还有他那尚未出世的侄子。他察觉得到：莉塔·莱斯特兰奇是高兴的，彼时她的脸上已经很有了些少妇似的红润光泽，如若不是纽特对她还存有几分男女之间才有的探看，他也不一定会发现：她那结实的臀部近来愈发圆翘了；她的心也变得特别绵软。荒芜的田野会让她失落不已，离去而没有再回来的灰头雁会让她无比落寞。她发呆的时间越来越长，棕色的眼睛里载满了对大地上每一种生灵的怜悯和关爱。  
当他看不进书的时候，他就常常锁上自己那间小屋子的门，从仓库走回家里，读些书和报给她听。他发现自己希望她快乐，他比忒修斯更能理解她内心的那些敏感的罅隙从何而来——她要成为母亲了。一个女人就要变成母亲了，地面上所有的柔弱的生灵都会像她的孩子一样。以前她是个活泼又严肃、聪明又敏感的姑娘，顾念着她对自己所有的好和关照，顾念着忒修斯由于操持家务而无法履行的陪伴，纽特始终在仔细地体贴着她。而又有时候——莉塔在家中熟睡，或者与女仆闲聊的时候，他会一个人走出屋外，徜徉在春天的田野里。这事儿他更喜欢在晚上干，而且通常是深夜的时候。夜深的田野，像一汪黑色的海洋，他把自己的桌灯亮着，从屋子里走出去，手里只持着一盏小小的风灯。南十字星在他的头顶一闪一闪地发着亮，他在那片漆黑的、流动的海洋里信步走着，朝着头顶银河的东边走去，走得很远以后才会停下，静静地往回头看，看见他自己的那间仓库伫立在原野中央的模样。四围都是夜的波浪，那间小小的、几乎与黑暗融为一体的屋子，仅有一豆窗下的灯火，昭示着它的方向。逢到月色皎洁的夜里，仓库的轮廓就被镀上了银色，但那样的仓库，纽特却反倒不想去看了。那些被它在夜色里反射出来的月光，并不能让他的心得到稍微的慰藉，哪怕是不经意间的对它的凝视，都会叫他在田埂上安静地坐上很久。这是夜呵，这是他在故乡斯内克河畔度过的夜呵，它包容着地上的一切，还有离纽特十分遥远的，那间住着莉塔和忒修斯的屋子。他在那头静静地注视着它黑色的轮廓，感到白天在莉塔身边得到的所有的满足感都在从心里慢慢溜走，余下一个不知道是什么东西的东西在那里；纽特觉得那可能是个皮囊、壳子……什么东西的外衣——总之，该是一个空了的形状。那个形状里没有他想给予哥哥和嫂子的幸福，也没有他想象过的侄子的模样，有的只有一片很薄的灰色的雾，和落基山脉延展的姿态。春天过去后，镇上的广播开始往外播放些时新的歌曲，大部分在他听来都和蛉虫之声没有二致；唯有一个星期五的晚上，歌声十分清晰地飘到了他的书房中。那歌声唱道：  
“Crystal memories，  
Touched by your voice,in the moonlight,  
‘Nothing lasts’,you said,  
But everything still holds meaning in my heart,  
Hidden deep in my mind,  
River to the time,  
That we once shared together,  
The pictures are still on the wall and why,  
Shinning smiles,like snow flakes,  
All melted and gone away,  
Only answer was to live,  
And I am still here,  
With your memories…  
Dreaming hopelessly,  
Holding in my heart…”  
他在歌声里早早地爬上床，把桌上的灯全都熄灭了。一种比孤单更加寂灭的心情充塞着他的心房。人世间还有比我更孤独的人么？他躲在被子里头静静地想着；入夏以后，田野里有时会传来野兽的声音，那他从小就在听着的声音，如今竟然叫他害怕起来。有一天他去往镇上，看见一个喝醉酒的男人揪着他老婆的头发往门廊上撞，他的心剧烈地颤了颤，随后在短暂的时间里由感到愤怒变为了怆然。  
“那就是生活，”镇上的小酒馆里，胖胖的雅各布温和又严肃地说，“生活会把咱们变成一个顶无聊的人，到那个时候，咱们未必能比老杰克好到哪儿去。他年轻的时候脾气可好啦，但结婚了以后就变了，不是他本人变了，是生活叫他变了。家里头有三张嘴要养活，他得去种地，得去城里找些其它的活儿干。他年轻时是个不错的小伙子，长得漂亮，肚子像个口袋，里面装着数不尽的歌。他年轻的时候可喜欢唱啦，他就是靠这一手把自己的婆娘追到的……那时候他每天晚上都去她的窗户前唱……别瞧他这样儿，他今年也就四十五岁，头发却全都白啦，唉，说这些干甚么呢？”他把一杯气泡樱桃酒推给纽特，“当你活在当下的时候，你会发现没有最糟糕的时刻，因为所有的时刻都是最糟糕的。”  
“那我的恨和爱都怎么办呢……”他趴在柜台前嘟囔着。  
“什么？”  
“不，没什么。”他吸了一口杯中的液体，身子被呛得直打哆嗦。回家的时候他就在寻思：这样下去终究是不行的，他感到自己像个坏了的果子似的，外皮还是美满的，里头却装着些脓一样的东西。他不能再靠近忒修斯和莉塔，他甚至不能再靠近自己童年时就居住的屋子。他要远离那带毒刺的一切，为了爱惜自己的性命。七月第二个星期五的晚上，他难得地回了一趟主屋，里头只剩下邦蒂一个人在。她正在擦着客厅中央那张许久都没用过的长桌子。她感到身后有人进来，扭头一瞧，惊喜地叫道：“纽特！”  
“邦蒂。”他温和地对她笑了笑，她立刻上来拥抱他，亲吻他的脸侧，“上帝呀！”她说，“我只当您在田里头做些什么呢，您小时候可喜欢那样了！忒修斯先生去找过您好几回，可每次他都是一个人回来的，我就想着，您那么用力地念书做什么呢？您要当官儿吗？”  
“官儿？不……”他的眼里有些惊讶之色，“你说，我哥哥去找过我吗？”  
“是呀！已经有十来回了，”她讲到这里，脸色慢慢变得沉重起来，“他每回去找完您……看起来都不是很愉快，回到家也不太与我们说话……”  
“我……”纽特吞吞吐吐地接道，“我并没有见过他……”  
“是吗？我以为——他确实是朝仓库那里去的。”  
“我真的没见过他……”纽特心惊地擦拭起额角来，“也许他去干些别的了吧，去看看地里什么的。”  
“哦，或许吧……”邦蒂困惑地摇着头，在桌角拧着抹布，“总之，您现在回来了，您晚上去问问他吧。”  
“不……”纽特的话让她停下了动作，“我……邦蒂，你能帮我个忙吗？”  
“忙？”  
“呃，是……”  
“您怎么这么客气了？”她笑起来。  
“我有事想求你，”他轻声说，“替我朝忒修斯告别吧，邦蒂。”  
“……告……告别？您——您这是要到哪里去呀？”她急起来，“您也许不知道，得知您刚去南亚的那几天，您的哥哥差点儿要急疯了，”她因为语速过快而微微喘起来，“他往镇上的征兵办跑了无数趟，到处询问怎么样才能让您回来……直到托了关系的人说，您已经到前线上去了，他才死了心。这到底是为什么呀？”她看着纽特的脸说，“他把您从十几岁的毛孩子抚养到现在，待您如兄如父，却每次都要一而再地承受您的不告而别，这是多么残忍的事呵！”  
“镇上的人打电话告诉他说您要回来的时候，他大清早起来，读着报纸上的消息，一边读一面就笑了，我问他为什么笑，他说，楼上的房间空了三年了，他的房间在楼下，睡着时老觉得头顶上是空的，哪儿很不舒服；现在他心里头总算踏实了。您还记得您送给他的那只打火机吗？他到现在都把它带在衣兜里边。他是多么爱您呵！”她迫切地抓住了纽特的手，“求您别撂开他！我再也没见过比他更孤独的人啦……”  
“我……我，”纽特满面通红，被少女抓住的手也颤抖个不停，“他，他有莉塔，他不会孤单的，邦蒂……我……我必须得去、去……”他随口找了个地方，“我得到夏延去！在那儿，我……我有个朋友，他可以帮助我解决学习上的诸多问题……我得过去了，邦蒂，”他声音里渐渐透露出一些绝望，“求你了，帮我这最后一次吧……我……我没法对他道别……”  
他央求了很久，求得这姑娘又是羞赧又是心烦，最后，她才摆着手臂说：“好吧，我见到他就去说。他今天跟莉塔小姐一起去市里了，明儿傍晚才能回来。”  
他连声道了谢，觉得自己魂都要飞了。他踉踉跄跄地跑回自己在仓库里的书房，蒙起头来一直睡，把门锁得紧紧的，准备休息够了就离开。然而第二天，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，一阵急促的敲门声震醒了他。  
“谁啊？”他揉着眼睛，站在门后面问道。  
外头一个应声的人都没有，过了很久，他的意识逐渐清明了。他听见一道沉重的呼吸声在门外头拉着，那是狼一般的吐息。他愣住了。很久以后门口才有人说：“我是忒修斯，你开门。”  
“……忒……”他登时结巴起来，“你——”  
“邦蒂亲自找我来了，”他哥哥说，“你要走？”  
他说完，敲门的声音暴躁起来。  
“我——”  
“开门。”他哥哥冷冷地说。  
纽特深深吸着气。他踌躇了很久，才伸手把门栓拉开。他刚把栓子拔出来，人就猛地往后退去，一直退到椅子边上。  
忒修斯从门外跨了进来。他的身上还穿着崭新的骑马服，右手拎着一条马鞭。他的步子跨得很大，几乎像是冲进来一样。等他走近了，纽特才从熹微的晨光里望见他的脸。他不由得怔住了：忒修斯的双眼下边浮着一些青黑色，头发也凌乱得不像话。他抠着桌角，小声问道：“莉塔呢……”  
“她赶了一路，累了，”忒修斯说，“她不愿意你走。”  
纽特瞪大了眼睛。他很快就半低下头去，别开视线，咬了咬下唇。不甘和逆反的心在他的胸腔里突突直跳，但这也没能给他去直视兄长的勇气。须臾后，他终于问道：“你愿意吗？”  
他的哥哥什么也没有回答。他一直垂着头，一直也没能等到忒修斯的回话。他的心最后不甘再等待了，他把眼睛一睁，索性要跟忒修斯正面地来个告别。谁知他还没有开口，空气中忽然晃过一阵劲风；再往后，是“啪”的一声。  
那张他常用的桌角上，留下了一道白色的鞭痕。  
他不可思议地朝忒修斯看去。他无法再清晨时分辨认出忒修斯的脸庞，但哥哥的鞭子再一次扬起来，这回挥到了他的手臂上。  
他“嘶”了一声，整个人在椅子上缩成一团，口中忙不迭地喊道：“忒修斯！”  
他的哥哥还是没回话。  
“啪”，又一鞭子抽在他的手臂上。他疼得躬起身来，忍不住伸手想抓住哥哥那条挥舞的鞭子。但他没能抓得住：那条鞭子又一次打在他的手上。到忒修斯终于喘着气停下来的时候，他紧紧地缩着肩膀，感觉自己的两条手臂上已经蔓满了血痕，它们一条条饱满地涨了起来，火热地刺痛着他的肌肤。  
天悄悄地亮了起来，一点亮光从窗外更遥远的地方冒出。他浅浅地抽了几口气，慢慢把头转向身旁。忒修斯拎着鞭子，血红的眼睛望着他。  
他眨了一下眼睛。半晌，他把右臂上的袖子摞了起来。奇怪的心思驱使着他，他看着兄长，轻轻地低头亲吻自己臂上的鞭痕。  
忒修斯的身影弥漫在晨光里头，纽特只看得见他的肩膀狠狠地颤了一下。他没有停下动作。男人拎着马鞭，在他的身旁不安地走动了片刻，最后，他站在门口，向自己的弟弟回望了一眼。  
纽特去看他时，他已经把眼睛别开了。他推开仓库的门，在走出这间屋子的时候，一甩手把马鞭扔在了纽特的床上。


	6. Chapter 6

章六

再回艾伦·哈迪德草场时已是1981年的1月，对纽特来说，除了日子，什么也没变。驶过峡谷，在寒风里板结出冰渣的公路好像被山脉折断似的弯曲在他的面前。雪线低垂的山脉厚实地把他们围在路中间，五百英尺开外的地方，苍蓝色的山脊直插苍穹。  
“你在读什么？”纽特开着车，用余光瞥见蒂娜在翻着一本蓝皮小本子。  
“我的摘抄。”她扬了扬手里的本子，接着，她把本子上的内容读出来：“你未曾见过雅梵娜……所有的人都在问我，她和我写的故事有什么关系？我要说，那些故事是因她而起，为她而生，但在那些关于美和爱的故事里，没有一个人有她的身影……”  
“呃，蒂娜……”男人的侧脸红起来。  
“哈哈哈，你害羞了吗，这就是你写的呀！你写的时候怎么不害羞了？”蒂娜笑话他，“你下面还写着：  
“她的眼睛是深蓝色的，像贝加尔湖底一样的深蓝，蓝得使人畏惧、使人胆寒，夺目逼人，不敢直视；她的脸上永远是松快而明媚的笑容，1964年，每一个遇见了她的人，都会发出惊叹，把她认成自己少年时爱过的第一个姑娘。  
“我也爱这姑娘，可她现在不属于我，甚至不属于我的梦；我的一切都不足以让我充分地描述她：她那对枯红的嘴唇，像个顽劣的孩子那样发出让你难过又忍俊不禁的嬉笑声……在她身体最健康的那几年，她黑色的长发常常像夜色一样流淌。  
“我爱着她，并且把我的爱交付在了那些故事中，那些故事里的所有人都比我幸运：温特（Went）在西奥（Theo）死后只是去教堂做了一个长长的礼拜，于是上帝就把西奥还给了他。  
“……雅梵娜终于在我离开这个世界之前永远地离开了我，而我无法从上帝那里把她要回来。”  
她把这些读完，偷偷向驾驶室里瞧了一眼。纽特把着方向盘，没有看过来，也没有说话。他的模样就好像他听不到这些似的。  
她看了他很久才叹着气说：“我要是早点就把这些抄下来，我当初一定不会去请你喝咖啡。”  
“哈啊？”纽特皱着眉微微笑了一下，“这是什么意思？”  
“你还记得我写给你的信吗？”她问。  
“记得，很——”纽特嘴角的笑容大了点，“很别祖霍夫。”  
“喂……”  
“你当时还是个小姑娘。”  
“学生，学生，”她不满地纠正他，“而且我当时不小了，我要毕业了，我那时候已经二十二岁了。”  
“我比你大十岁，”纽特提醒她，“在一个三十来岁的男人面前，你确实就是个小姑娘。”  
“可你看起来也不像那么大的年纪，”蒂娜认真地说，“你的头发还没有白，只是有些细纹罢了，这没什么大不了的，跟重要的是……”她换了一副腔调，“你的眼睛，”她指了指自己的眼睛，“看起来跟我们没什么差别，我是说我们这群‘小孩儿’。”她学着纽特平日里的口气说。  
“你长得还很瘦呢！”她说，“我第一次看到你时，就有一种感觉，我觉得你永远也不会变老。”  
“我也希望那样，蒂娜。”纽特温和地说。  
“但是后来，我发现那是我的错觉。我以为你不会变老，起码你的灵魂不会，却没有想过，也许不是你不会变老，而是你的心在很多年以前就已经变老了……当时你可能是二十来岁，而你的身体里却住着一位苍老的人。  
“那个老人白发苍苍，满怀心事，不厌其烦地写着落基山脉和温德河，好像永远都住在西部的山里一样。”  
天光黯淡，纽特开启了雾灯。他专心地盯着车前，没有留意蒂娜的眼睛。  
“五年前我给你写信时，一边写一边觉得自己疯了……”她不好意思地笑了笑，“换做平时，我肯定不敢那么做。给一个刚升任讲师的男人写信……我的爸爸和妈妈在知道我和你来往后就气疯了。  
“但我不想停下。”  
“没有任何别的理由？”  
“为什么没有呢？”蒂娜举起手里的小本子，“这难道还不够吗，纽特？那些被你写出来的东西，说出来的话，难道不足以证明你的善良和、和——和慈悲吗？”她蹙了一下眉，“还在学校里的时候，我们的教授就常说……说一个人写的东西，是会暴露他自个儿的。  
“我想你可能会因此生气，但我停不了。我读着你写的字句，每个字都是那么孤独、那么寂寞……我用了三个月的时间才在夏延的罗斯咖啡馆里请你喝了一杯，那天你看起来拘谨极了，像座位上有钉子一样，我和你打招呼，你却像被刺扎到了一样，好像请你喝咖啡的是个大头钉。回去的路上我就在想，你是不是讨厌我呢？”  
“那我……我，”纽特难为情地扯了扯嘴角，“我很抱歉，蒂娜。”  
“我没那么脆弱，”蒂娜说，“何况我知道你并不是讨厌我。  
“你是害怕我。你害怕所有试图接近你的人，这几乎没有理由。你只是害怕别人对你这么做，你害怕他们因为自己对你的想象而来接近你。你坐在我的面前，小心翼翼地回答我的疑问，像摸到烧铁烙似的接受我对你诗的赞美；你对我笑，但我只觉得很寂寞。你在微笑，但也在用微笑告诉我，不要来读你，不要来理解你。咖啡馆里有很多人会笑，只有你会用微笑告诉我，你希望我留下你一个。  
“接着我忽然明白了：你并不需要别人的理解，因为你对自己已经足够了解。你也不需要赞美，你什么也不需要……你只需要，”她瞧着他的侧脸，“你只需要，有人陪着你。陪着就够了。你养了两条狗，但是你不喜欢和它们讲话。  
“等到我们能随便出来一起吃饭，一起坐坐的时候，你就不是我当初认识的你的样子了。你看起来很活泼，很友善，你还有喜欢的动物，你会跟我说那些东西……我以为你的心情好起来了。可那时候，你写了《雅梵娜》。  
“我不知道是为什么，一个人可以一边快活地笑着，一面写出那么悲伤的文字。我甚至因此沮丧极了，我怀疑自己从没打动过你。”她掀了掀眼皮，黑葡萄似的眼珠转了转，“而我又不相信，那样快活地笑着的你是假的。  
“也许在很多年前——我是这么想的——很多年前，当我真的还只是个小姑娘的时候，你曾经是个快乐的人。这份快乐的本质，或许并没有被时间所改变——直到现在，你也该是个快乐的苏格兰人，起码，快乐地生活在自己的文字里头。  
“我觉得那是真的，你就该那样地活，你应该开心的。  
“可你为什么会这么难过？”  
车盘底下传来了几声石子打在钢板上的声音。霎时间，纽特差点没能确认那是自己的说话声：“你说什么？”  
“你一直都在难过啊，纽特。”蒂娜接道。  
天色完全黑下去了。山峦在远处像打翻的墨汁一样翻涌，今天的夜是灰黑色的，今天并没有月亮。508号公路上漆黑一片，只有经过的车灯，偶尔地照亮那些铺在路两旁的龙胆和火焰草。到了夏天，这里将是另一面美丽的景象，但现在，纽特知道，他们什么也不会看见。  
上一次倒不这样。1974年的秋天，纽特独自来毕罗斯山呆了大约一个多星期，那几天里，天常常蓝得透明，像一片摇摇欲坠的湖泊。深翠的山谷边缘染着黑色，雪线悄悄隐藏在云层的最后边。他无事可做，空着手上了南坡，在忒修斯曾经躺过的地方呆上很久。南坡稍微背着些阴，草地上还暖烘烘的，躺上去足可睡一整天。他在那里躺了几天，守到了一支奇异而忧郁的曲子，那可能是西佛吉尼亚州来的人唱的。从此，他常常守着这支曲子从下午听到睡着。温德河的水在他脚下汹涌地流淌，映着周围的群山和翠谷。一条车辙印从山腰的某一处延伸下来，又消失在河岸边。有一回纽特对着那里看了很久，好像他看的不是那条被雨水打湿过的车辙印，而是一连串羚羊的脚印似的。  
“蒂娜。”  
蒂娜一惊。她转过身去，看见纽特姿态拘谨地站在门口，手里边拿着一盏风灯。  
“怎么了？”她从书桌旁站起来，纽特连忙制止她：“不……你坐那儿吧，就坐着吧……”  
她怔了片刻，连说了两个“好”。纽特半蜷着背部，他轻手轻脚地走进来。蒂娜随口问道：“哈迪德先生睡了吗？”  
“他腰不太好，已经睡了。”纽特接道，在她身旁拖来一张椅子。他在椅子上坐下了，把风灯摆在蒂娜面前的书桌上。他的手刚离开那盏灯，整个人看起来就像不知道要如何是好了一样。蒂娜对着他直望，直到纽特的脸上露出颓唐的神色时，她才“噗嗤”笑出了声。  
“我没有笑话你，”她咬着下唇，掩饰不住话里的笑意，“咱们俩没必要这么客气。”  
“看起来是这样，”纽特毫不轻松地耸耸肩，“我大晚上可从没跟女孩子在一起过。”  
“就把我当作你的学生，不行么？这样你还好受些。”  
“好吧。”  
纽特揉了揉自己的脸。他总算不再为要说什么话而心焦了，蒂娜的确比很多人都懂得要怎么亲近他。  
“你说，想知道《雅梵娜》的故事。”他说着话，无意识地活动左手，做抓握的动作，“所以我就带你过来了……”  
夜色昏沉，带着冰渣味道的风从门外刮进来。蒂娜做了个暂停的手势，“我去关个门。”  
她在门口逗留了一阵：从这里望出去，主屋前的空地仿佛一潭深黑色的湖水。夜雾自草场的四周升起，向中间慢慢聚拢而来。长屋里的灯光已经熄灭了。  
“艾伦上年纪了……”纽特在桌子旁边记着些什么，“我第一次来这边的时候，他就比我哥哥还要大二十岁，现在他完全是个老人了……这里的冬天总是很难捱。他是……是我哥哥的朋友，”他微微敛起眼睛，钢笔尖在纸上沙沙地划着。他的笔迹十分纤瘦，而一旦写得快了，“T”这样的字母就会显得十分有棱角，像一枚真正的大头针那样拖着尾巴，“我不知道他还有没有孩子，上次来这里的时候，他也是一个人住。”  
“上次？”蒂娜已经坐到他的身边来了。  
“1974年的时候，我来过一次……一个人来的，”他轻声说，“这里是那种几十年如一日不会变的地方，就像卡尔维诺说的加州一样。”  
他寂寞地笑了笑。把手底下压着的纸推给蒂娜。蒂娜接了过去，看见那张纸的内容时，她双眼直了片刻。  
“你在画那座山？”  
“我也不知道是哪一座，”纽特搁了笔，想了一会儿，才说，“温特（Went）梦见的就是这样的山，它只在他的生活里出现过一次，在1964年；那以后，它就只会出现在他梦里了。当西奥死去的时候，他又梦见了它；它那用笔墨难以形容的苍莽，它那覆盖砂石的荒凉的原野。”  
他述说着，像在讲一个属于别人的故事。  
“1974年，我在毕罗斯山的南坡思考出了这个故事，而那时候我还不知知道该怎么说它。雅梵娜是个意外，她……我只能告诉你，她的身后不止一个人的形象。她是……她是西奥，还有另外一个人……一个美丽又孤独的生命。”  
他讲到这里，突然住了嘴。  
“你怕烟味吗？”他说，台灯昏暗，蒂娜只觉得他的眼角有一些轻微的红，“我想抽根烟。”  
蒂娜点了头。他点燃了一根烟，夹在手中。  
“关于雅梵娜，”他哑着嗓子说，“她怀上了别人的孩子，生产后落下了很严重的肺病。她的余生都要在八英尺六英寸长的褥子上度过，身旁有一个并不能爱她的人。”  
他沉默地吐了一口眼圈。白色的烟雾在房间里静静消散。  
“这是故事的开头，也是故事的结尾。她的一生都在跟那片荒凉的原野纠缠不清。”  
“直到她死去？”  
“是也不是，”纽特吐出烟圈，“现在很晚啦，我们该睡了。”  
他转过身，想要出门，蒂娜眼神朦胧地从床沿站起来。“纽特，”她喊到，“你听我说，你是一个很好的人，顶好的人。你这样的人患上了眩晕病是令人难过的，请你在想想吧，纽特……”她踌躇起来，“在你的回忆中，是什么样的事情让你变得空虚和难过？它们是不是……已经被你忘了呢？”  
风灯照亮了门口的角落，那儿什么也没有，纽特·斯卡曼德幽灵一样地望着她。  
群星全都从东方升起来了。三十七岁的纽特·斯卡曼德爬上了久违的高地，微弱的月光照着1974年的河面。他在那片看得见树和温德河的高地上游荡了很久，像中古时战场上十字军的亡魂。群山随夜色朝他张开了怀抱，他走进了十年前那一夜里忒修斯解开他腰带的地方，一股沉默而窒息的哀恸拧紧了他。他在地上跪坐了很久，忽然拢起双手，对着群山呐喊：  
“西奥！”  
“西奥！”  
“西奥！”  
树林在黑暗里头，随着夜风摇曳个不停。星空柔和地展开光芒，雪线在夜幕底下化为深重的铁灰蓝。他站在风里向外眺望，不知心里是怎么样的怅然，怎么样的失落，怎么样的孤寂。一根柔软又钝重的尖刺扎进了他的心脏，他猝然半跪下来，把脸深深埋进了双手间。  
他告别了温德河，告别了忒修斯，告别了莉塔，也告别了自己的青年时代。


	7. Chapter 7

章七

第五次。蒂娜·戈德斯坦的那点小动作又落入了妹妹奎妮·戈德斯坦的眼中。与姐姐不同，奎妮是一位健谈的金发女郎，她身段窈窕，肩颈部位的线条单薄又迷人，配上她涂着丹蔻的指甲，总让人怀疑她是那种会趁着夜色偷偷溜出去与情人相会的怨女，然而几个月前她才和来自绿河的面包师完婚，夫妻感情日笃。此刻，白炽灯的光打在她的侧脸上，蒂娜扭过头时，第一眼看清楚的就是她柔和亲切的微笑。  
“亲爱的蒂娜，”她用唱歌般的嗓音说，“你有小秘密了。”  
蒂娜对她笑了笑，左手拢起鬓角散下来的头发。“但愿我有。”  
“啊——哈——”奎妮就差吹口哨了，她的语调非常活泼，“那么，许愿的一定只有上帝了。”  
“别胡说，你还没祷告呢。”  
“可祷告近在眼前——我不愿在这时候扯谎。”她眨了眨明亮的眼睛。  
蒂娜避开了她的审视。她知道：虽然这位小妹妹的眼神清澈而温柔，但它也能将自己一探到底。她是那种不太喜欢被人探索的女人。“戴上你的祈祷戒指吧，”她的声音表现出年长女性才有的那种矜持，“我打算去睡了。”  
“我还要再待一会儿。”奎妮凑过来，在她的面颊上轻轻吻了吻，“做个好梦。”  
“别喝太多红茶了，奎妮。”蒂娜用严肃的口吻回答道。她的身上和过去的那些天一样，穿着被奎妮戏称为“蒸汽机时代才有的”女式长绸衫，肩膀和腰部都有缝补修改的痕迹；她的颈部修长，四肢消瘦，上臂有一点肌肉和被晒黑的痕迹。一般的男人绝不能注意到蒂娜这样的女人，因为他们很难从她的装束和说话的神情中确定她能给他们以异性的引力——多半就是没有。  
然而她变了，奎妮明白。她靠在厨房的流理台边，用一口许久未用的锅蒸着羊奶奶酪。女人什么时候才会变化？她最熟悉她的姐姐，这等于，她最熟悉她的美：从她黑色的短发，到紧实的腰部和大腿。她看到蒂娜的这一切，偶然察觉到她对自己的美也有了欲望。蒂娜是晚熟的，从现在起她终于开始发育了。  
一张从画室联络簿的背面撕下来的纸还丢下垃圾桶里边，它看起来孤零零的。奎妮那眼睛瞟了它很长时间，总算下定决心，从垃圾桶里把那张水彩纸翻出来。展开的第一秒，她就确信这曾经是属于蒂娜的东西，上面简短地写了一个夏延市的地址。  
“好吧，是个男人的！”她撕着上嘴唇因为过于干燥而翘起来的皮，漫不经心地把那张纸重新揉成团塞回垃圾桶。对于这张纸上所记载的一切，她只需要猜想它属于一个男人就够了。  
一个男人——男人怎么了？不能让人发育的男人跟男孩没什么区别；无法让人得到发育的爱情，只会让奎妮联想到自己小时候在阿肯色州的外婆家里时经常玩的那种温脱牌，它甚至不如收音机更有趣——何况这已经不再是收音机的时代了。她百无聊赖，觉得厨房和客厅里都空空荡荡的，再过一会儿，她打算一个人回房间去睡了；她并不知道，自己的长姐在此时竟与自己想着差不多的事情。  
蒂娜·戈德斯坦站在房间里唯一的落地镜跟前，她不是有意要这样做，她只是——半夜了——只是忽然被一种冥冥之中的魔物攫住心神，从而被镜子里映出的自己的形象所吸引了。她忍不住凑近了那个形象去看，从自己男性化的肩膀轮廓看到瘦得突出踝骨的脚。她今年二十四岁，看起来却比三十岁的纽特·斯卡曼德还要再大一些；她的个子几乎与这个男人一样高，而肚子又圆了些——也许过不了多久会慢慢变好的。她理应把更多的期望投资给明天，听起来就像要在经济萧条前不断地买股票那样。三分钟的光景，她从镜子边折回床上，思绪飘忽，左手拉开衣带。一张相片又映入眼帘。  
“亲爱的莱斯特兰奇先生：  
“您的要求我已知晓。我的伙伴已经开始着手帮我准备这次订单所需要的材料，不过，在开始制作它之前，请允许我来拜访您：我想了解一些关于您相片上那位年轻人的故事，您知道，做出一个形神兼备、令人满意的成品，光用想象是不够的。”  
第二天天亮前下了暴雨，整个清晨都是灰白色的。蒂娜·戈德斯坦如去信所说的那样，敲响了莱斯特兰奇的门。  
刚到六点整，夏延还没有完全醒来，在这座离市中心不远的巷子的上边，广播正在播放着罗德里戈的《阿兰胡埃斯协奏曲》的第二乐章。在莱斯特兰奇开门之前，蒂娜站在摆着绣球和山茶的台阶上驻足了很久。  
“你很准时，戈德斯坦小姐。”男人说。蒂娜小心翼翼地跟着他进了屋子，在确保男人看不见自己的前提下止不住地打哈欠。这样做不好——她明白这点，可现在毕竟太早了，就算她的人到了这里，她的魂也还没完全醒过来。她机械地跟在莱斯特兰奇身后，直到男人把她请回了她第一次来时所坐的位置上。  
“要喝点什么？茶还是咖啡？”莱斯特兰奇问道。  
“茶，谢谢您。”  
他会意地点头，转身离开了这个房间。一点捣弄茶具的声音从厨房里传来，蒂娜偏过头，好奇地冲那里张望了一会儿。她什么也没能看见，却莫名地觉得男人对自己或许客气得过分了——她不是什么要紧的人。她在座位上发了一会儿呆，把房间里的一切都打量了个遍。这是一间并不典型的投行顾问所能拥有的办公室，它整齐得更像一个资料陈列室或档案馆，可要是你推开陈列柜的门，就准会发现那些陈列架上完全没有任何东西。  
她环视了一圈，发现这里到处都充满着那种奇怪的整齐感，就好像这种整齐并非是被收拾出来的一样——兴许从来就没有被收拾过，这里从一开始就没有摆过任何东西，所以它不能像真正的陈列室一样拥有紧凑的齐整，它有的只是空旷。想到这里，她稍稍站了起来，愈发频繁地往四周探望。桌上大部分都是空的，所有的东西都被叠了起来，或被磊了起来放在右手边。她特地向那堆磊在一起的书中望了一眼：一本令她愕然的《雅梵娜》。在这本黄皮平装本下面，还放着一本G·K·切斯特顿的小说，最下边垫的是一份不列颠足球周报。桌面的最上端躺着半张裁过的素描纸，上头写着“Et venio in campos et lata praetoria memoriae 【1】”。整体来说，这张桌子和旁边的柜子一样“干净”。  
她重新坐了回去。窗户像上次一样，开着一道缝，她的余光瞥见了桌子右上角的那只玻璃烟灰缸，里面盛着半支烟的灰。五分钟，她陷入了一种迷惘的情绪中。身后响起了开门声。男人回来了。  
“谢谢您。”她小声地道谢，再一次接过男人递给她的瓷杯。  
“不用这么拘谨，”莱斯特兰奇在桌后边坐下，顺手将那半张素描纸塞进台历后面，“我没有那么多规矩，我也不会说太沉重的话题。”  
他说话的态度里有一点伪装出来的亲和，却又不是蒂娜往日在证券业所见的那种亲和。蒂娜咬起嘴唇，看着他把瓷杯推向自己，脑海中仿佛冒出了纽特·斯卡曼德的回声：  
“我先跟你说：我不会忘记抵达停机坪的那天傍晚。我是一群人里最后一个下机的，我们被上尉擢成一列，每个人的脑袋都是光的……”  
“光的？天哪。”她忍不住咧嘴笑了，然后又捂起嘴巴，“我似乎不该笑，”她忍着笑意说，“对不起，可我实在想象不出你顶着光脑袋的样子。”  
纽特摇摇头，也笑了一下。“笑吧，”他说，“我之前也想不出来。不过进了部队就得这样，我们所有人都要把头发剃得跟钢盔顶一样，这是命令。不过，等你进了丛林，你就知道这么做是有好处的。  
“我的头发是卷的，就算剃成板寸，看起来好像也比别人长些，”他挑了一下眉毛，颇有些嫌恶地说，“可能是这样的原因，去越南之前，我被勒令剃了个光头。每次洗脸的时候，我都觉得镜子里头有只巨大的猪膀胱在荡来荡去。”  
他摇摇头，吸了口烟：“那感觉不怎么样。”  
“新兵连的头三个月里，你会觉得自己是头被人赶来赶去的牲口。实情可能没比这个好多少，你和连队炊事班养的那头猪的区别可能仅仅是你的口粮里有会让意大利人感觉到耻辱的意大利面。在我们连，最受欢迎的是哈密瓜味口香糖，我也吃过，味道没什么特别的，但很受欢迎，理由很奇特，据说是因为这种口香糖黏性很强，可以当胶用。”  
“听起来真像冷笑话。”蒂娜摆弄了一下鬓发说。  
“不好笑的冷笑话，”他拧了一下眉头，抽烟的动作里越来越多地冒出了苏格兰乡下青年的粗野味道，“最初的几个月，生活很没劲。报名的一开始，我还在想，能像我的祖父一样——他参加过第一次世界大战；或者，像我和忒修斯的父亲一样——他在硫磺岛和中途岛都待过。那些年，有不少参军的青年可能都跟我差不多。这没什么奇怪的：几十年前，当罗斯福对日宣战的时候，有无数的美国青年也会这样地涌入部队；几十年后，一样的事情在我们身上上演。太阳底下无新事。  
“然而，真的被送到了柬埔寨边境的时候，大多数人的想法都在一个星期内就被改变了。地狱是不可理喻的，所有你不能用常识和逻辑去解释的地方，都可以是地狱。而对我们来说，人世间只有一个地狱，我们就身在其中。  
“一个星期——甚至不到。两天或者三天，我就很不喜欢那儿了，但在部队里，这话是没法说的。被送到柬埔寨的那个下午，我们一个接一个地从运输机上边下来。一架拖车停在我们跟前，上边丢着很多只黑色的长袋子。  
“我一开始不知道那是什么；不过很快，哈里森·布鲁纳就从前面回过头，对我说那里面装的是尸体。”  
他舔了一下嘴唇。  
蒂娜想起他那时并没有跟自己提过他兄弟的事情。  
“戈德斯坦小姐？”莱斯特兰奇的声音喊醒了她，“你走神了。”  
“……真对不住。”她望了望男人黑色的眼睛，心中愈发愧疚，“昨晚上打雷的声音太响了。”  
莱斯特兰奇笑了一下。  
“嗯……您刚刚是说到——”蒂娜开始整理自己神游时落下的思路。  
“战后，”莱斯特兰奇点点头，蒂娜觉得他看起来并不需要自己的配合；他的奇特之处在于，他只需要说话，却不需要被人理解。“战后的很长一段时间里，我弟弟的那种病更加严重了。”  
“那是病吗？”  
“我认为是。但瞧过病的医生都找不出原因，大概是那种难以理解的病……”他收敛着下巴，“试想一下：在你悄然入眠的时候，修普诺斯来到你的窗前，把一只冰冷的手放在你的额头上……第二天醒来，你就记不得前一天，甚至是前一个月里发生的事情了。睡眠像小偷一样偷走你的记忆，我那时就是这么认为的。”  
“您很早就发现了它了吗？”  
“不，不是很早。”莱斯特兰奇想了想，“我们是苏格兰来的移民家庭，不论我还是我的兄弟，我们看起来都跟普通的孩子没什么区别。  
“我们的父亲在斯内克河一带混迹了多年，先是当过一段时间的船坞管带，后来有了一些钱，就建起一家小型的造船厂。从那些其他的移民身上，我发现我们度过的童年理应称得上富裕，起码是小康。我们没有缺过物质上的东西，然而我的弟弟却是在没有母亲的情况下成长起来的。  
“他的出生带走了他和我的母亲。我们的父亲在此后变得沉湎酒精——他最后也是因此而死。车轮碾碎了他的脑袋，我很遗憾。”  
他停了一会儿，再开口时，用一种纠结的口吻问道：“我能抽烟吗？”  
“哦……我也抽烟的。”蒂娜说。  
“那就好多了。”  
男人从口袋里掏出了一盒骆驼牌香烟。这时，蒂娜又听见了窗外吹进来的《阿兰胡埃斯进行曲》。

【1】拉丁语：“我走入荒野和记忆的宫殿”


	8. Chapter 8

章八

“心灵孤独，它看见站在自己面前的是自己的影子。” 

“喂！喂！纽特！”  
一开始他喊了四五声，男孩的背影纹丝不动。他在瞧着那头横躺在温德河西岸的绵羊。大雨下了一整个晚上。河水漫过寻常的岸线，从淤泥和草根下边浮起来，这头羊的尸体就被摇晃的河水轻轻地托着，在河岸较浅的地方漂浮，宛如一只长着红毛的筏子。  
一个空荡荡的筏子，一头被狼掏空内脏的羊，它的双眼还没能闭上。忒修斯不明白这有什么好看的，它是今年夏天被咬死的第六头羊，季节性放牧时常有这样的事情发生。  
“那没什么，弟弟。”他拎着一只写着“美孚”字样的废油桶，趿拉着裹满土褐色泥浆的鞋子走上去。他总以为纽特需要些安慰，这种想法从他的脑海中一闪而过的同时，又让他不自主地拧起眉头。他不爱这种生活，他的生活也不爱他。  
“昨晚上它叫了。”回去时，纽特一直在小声说着，“我听见它叫了。”  
“昨晚外边都在下雨，还有打雷的声音，该死的（这个词他有意放轻了）你怎么会听得见？你做梦了！”  
“我没有做梦。”男孩固执地说，“我听见那头羊在叫了，她是在那边的山坡上被狼发现的！”  
“住口，纽特！”忒修斯疲倦地打断他，“你非要这样胡说不可吗？”  
纽特的肩膀果然缩起来，脸上挂着落寞和羞惭。忒修斯气呼呼地走过他，空油桶里面早就没有水了，铝皮一荡一荡地撞在他的裤腿上。  
哈迪德长屋前的苜蓿都缀满了露水，杂物仓库的门上贴着一张硕大的三十年代的征兵海报……一个把腰束得跟棍子似的女人，穿在海军陆战队的制服里望着来者。惑人的把戏不若于此。至此推开门去，仿佛走入某座时代的陈列馆里：昔日油印的画报，如今变为防潮的工具，像创可贴一样贴在仓库的木板墙上。他往里走了两步，右脚就踢在一只沉重的空泔水桶边上。他马上就闻到了那股泔水味。  
“别进来。”他咽着口水对站在门口的男孩说，企图把舌头往喉咙洞里边塞。几声铁皮相撞的噪声登时从看不见的更深处传来。  
“妈的……”说话的人好像条被踩了尾巴的蛇，威胁又吃痛地吐着信子，“他妈的！”  
“好了，快出去吧……埃里克斯！”  
又冒出了几阵铁皮撞击的声音，两条鬼鬼祟祟的影子就从深处冲了出来。其中一个鼻尖上泛着红、面孔呈现青白色的男孩，在跑过忒修斯的身侧时大笑着冲他吐舌头：“斯卡曼德！回头我可要你好看！”  
纽特被他们冲出来的势头吓了一跳，稍后他认出这是艾伦·哈迪德的两个儿子。冲忒修斯吐舌头的是哥哥约书亚，从后边一言不发冒出来的则是弟弟埃里克斯。两兄弟的身影很快就像雾那样在夜色中消融，忒修斯也从柴房里走出来。他的脸色在天色的映衬下变成了青白色。  
“哦，走吧，纽特。”他呻吟似的说，脖子僵硬地扭过去。这时，纽特额前蜷曲的褐色的头发第一次从他的脑海深处浮现出来。  
“哥哥——”  
“走吧！”他挥了一下右手臂。纽特不得不跟在他后边。几步以后他就跟不上了：忒修斯走得很快，把他甩开了老大一截，并且丝毫不顾及他是否能追得上。在纽特企图追上他的脚步时，他越走越快了。  
“忒修斯！”男孩叫道，“等等我！等——等——我！”  
忒修斯的身影在下坡的尽头汇聚成一个黑点，在纽特看起来，好像世界的万物都缩成了数千万条线并在那里交汇了一样。他的哥哥成了那一小点，可能是悬崖，可能是海边，可能是山埃，也可能是飞鸟，无所不是。他跑了一阵子，后面还是停下了。  
“我们要在这里待到什么时候？”  
他抱着一叠褥子，望着忒修斯的背影问道。他看见哥哥的肩膀长得很宽，腰也是；如果昨天比赛时站在自己前面的男人长得跟他哥哥一样，那么他就看不见罗姆人变的把戏了。  
“怎么？你现在就想回爱达荷？”忒修斯问，“你以前不是经常跟爸爸说想到这里来吗？”  
“可是……”男孩抱着被子，往敞开的门外看了一眼，仿佛门外的黑暗里将有什么东西要冲进来一样，他缩了缩脖子，感到一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩顺着他的小腿往上爬。“爸爸以前从来没让我们离开家这么久。”  
他哥哥的动作停了停。“别提他了，纽特。哈迪德的两个儿子都会陪你玩的，他们不好吗？你在家也没有什么朋友。”  
“可是我养了艾比。”  
“艾比只是一头鹿。鹿不能当你的朋友。”  
“但哥哥和爸爸都不如它。”  
忒修斯整理枕芯的动作慢起来。房间里的对话滞了整整十来分钟，他才咳了一声，说：“因为我们都很忙，你要给我们省点事。”  
“……我可以住到丽塔家去。”  
“丽塔·莱斯特兰奇？”忒修斯冷笑，“她是个女孩子，她家里人不会喜欢看见你经常来找她的。”  
“不，丽塔家里没有人会管这个，她跟她的姑妈住。”  
“她跟亲戚住？”  
“她的妈妈和爸爸都死了。”  
忒修斯把枕头放回床上。他抬起左臂，去拽床头的灯绳。他没注意到自己的说话声里有一股子怪味：“你跟她玩？那么，你是在同情她。”  
“我是她的朋友！”  
“总给她找麻烦的朋友？”忒修斯嘲笑道，“想想你上个月晕倒那回，她救了你；而你在她受欺负的时候只能傻站着——”  
“我没有站着！我只是——”  
“害怕。”忒修斯接道，“然而你仍然是站着的。我的好弟弟，如果你不想给其他的人带来麻烦，你最好待在家里，”他转过身，满意地看见纽特朝自己露出茫然的表情，“待在我边上，等我像服侍傻子一样地服侍你。这样最不错了。”  
“你……你为什么要说这些话？”男孩的声音颤抖起来，“我从没有不听你的话。”  
楼梯上响起一连串上楼的脚步声，埃里克斯的脸稍后就从门口露出来。他的长相让人想起鼯鼠这样的动物，一对黑玻璃似的眼睛咕噜咕噜地转了好几圈，在房间的兄弟俩之间来回逡巡不已。  
“嘿，”他用食指在门后边敲了敲，“你们的声音小点儿，约书亚说你们吵到他啦！尤其是你，小斯卡曼德先生——”他笑得不怀好意，“要是你再这么哭哭啼啼，我就和约书亚把你拖到山后的那个蝙蝠洞里去！”  
纽特吸了一下鼻子。他还未要说什么话，忒修斯先开了口：“你说什么？”他的脸上霎时间又变成傍晚时分纽特见过的那种青白色，“你没把你哥哥照应好。”  
忒修斯咬了一下右牙后槽，很快就对埃里克斯露出凶恶的表情：“我看你该回去看看他尿床了没有。”  
“……哼。”埃里克斯显然被他不客气的态度吓了一跳。门外倏然有一阵风吹了过去，他像忽然捉到了虱子一样蹦起来，“啊！好吧！”他捶了一下门，“斯卡曼德，你这该死的混蛋！”  
他骂骂咧咧地下去了。洞开的门挂在门簧上，活像绞刑犯。  
纽特把被子搁在褥子上跑去关门，忒修斯的眼睛从他的头顶和肩背滑过。  
“要是他总这么对你，就不用再理会他们了。反正他们也是高年级学生，你还小。”  
“埃里克斯只是喜欢说这些笑话。”纽特摇了摇头，他还没能走回床边，忒修斯一手拉熄了灯。  
“笑话？”  
“蝙蝠洞，”男孩细细地笑了笑，“他说的不是真的，可是他喜欢看见我害怕的样子，于是我就假装自己会害怕。”  
“你喜欢讨好他？”  
男孩赤着脚，摸到床边，用膝盖爬向自己的被褥。哥哥的话里有一些词他听得不太明白，他重复了那个词：“讨好？”  
“顺他的意，让他开心。”  
“……我也不知道……”纽特咬着下唇，拉开被子。  
“你在家对爸爸也喜欢那么做。”忒修斯翻了个身，他大概是把脸埋在被子里了，纽特很快就再也听不清他的话。“不过你该高兴一些，以后爸爸不会再那么对你了。”  
“爸爸也不会再那么对你了吗？”  
男孩翻过身，脸对着他的后颈。忒修斯在他的面前横卧成一尊小山，他听不见这座山给予自己的任何答案，只听到一两声混闷的、低沉的声响，如同五月中下旬河对岸的滚雷。  
“不会了。”雷声回答他，“以后都不会了。”  
纽特把眼睛闭起来，过了很久，他也没法入睡。他喊道：“忒修斯？”  
阻挡在他面前的那座山动了动。他睁开眼睛：“我还没跟你说我上回做的那个梦。  
“我梦见自己死了，忒修斯。我梦见自己在蛇河的水上漂动……就像那头羊那样。可是我的肚子是好的，狼和鱼都没有来吃我。河岸上有爸爸，还有你。爸爸看了看我，很快就走了，所以我开始喊你的名字。  
“我希望你可以发现我，就想从河里起来，可是没成。然后你说话了。  
“你在河边上蹲下来，对我说，蛇河已经淹死过八个孩子了，我是第八个。你想看看我喜不喜欢这儿，因为那些不爱待在家里的、像我一样的孩子，会被河水冲到很远的地方去。  
“我很害怕，哥哥。我梦见自己用河底的水草把自己的脚和手都缠住，我在梦里对你说，看哪忒修斯，我再也不会被冲走了，我再也不会离开你和爸爸。我感到自己突然变成了很奇怪的东西：我的灵魂——或许是那样的——飞到了河面上。我看见自己的身体被水草缠住，肚子透明，几条鱼在里面游动。  
“过不了多久，爸爸又回来了，爸爸说，我的身体还是干净的。我的鼻子里没有淤泥也没有水藻，我很爱那条河，没有被冲走。  
“你在河岸上站起来……脸像涂了番茄酱那样，我以为你喝太多的酒了。  
“但不是，忒修斯……你对爸爸说，只要我能被冲走，妈妈就会回来。”  
男孩舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他把身体更深地缩进被子里。“爸爸之后又离开了，你就下了水，向我走过来……我怕极了。  
“你割断了我身上的水草，把我捞起来。我觉得很害怕，对你不停地道歉。  
“最后你把我锁在了楼上，你说，蛇河的神早晚会回来要我，只有把我锁在那里，你才不会再淹死我一次。”  
他嗫嚅着嘴，口齿不清地说着话，感到棉被之外的空气竟然如此冰冷，他咬紧牙齿，冷意就顺着被褥的缝隙间钻进来，爬满他的心里。他的双脚蜷缩着，不停地互相搓弄，这也无济于事。他冷，骨髓在他的头脑和身体深处结冰，到了明天他怀疑自己会再也站不直。忒修斯的体温都被隔绝在这寒冷之外，他猛地吸了吸鼻子，交叉双臂，将自己的面颊堪堪捂住。他颤抖着，并且不对忒修斯会回答自己这件事抱希望一般地问道：“爸爸再也不会因为我离开家太久而教训我了，对吗？”  
“对。”  
他把身体蜷缩得更厉害了。“爸爸也不会再那么苛刻地对待你了，是吗？”  
“是这样。”  
“明年春天，我们也不用再帮他去镇上了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
房间里又安静下来。男孩在被子底下蜷缩成了一团，他把脸全然压在自己的怀里了。  
他身后的山动了动。他听不见那些声响，可是，他很快就感觉到自己被拉进了另一处，一个能放下他的被子里。那儿是炽热而温暖的，且成年男人的腰腹和手臂都比他结实太多。他被那里的一切抓住了，肩膀陷在忒修斯带着茧子的手中。  
“这不对，”他的下嘴唇发起抖来，“我总是在麻烦你，我又要更麻烦你了。”  
“睡吧。”忒修斯的手环过他的腰，放在他的后背上，“也许还有别的梦呢？”  
他拍了拍纽特攥在自己衣襟前的手，在男孩微微松开拳头时，把自己的大拇指塞进男孩的掌心里。


	9. Chapter 9

章九

河声浩荡，穿过河的南岸，在忒修斯幼年的记忆里，斯卡曼德家始终都是一副模样。  
纽特·斯卡曼德，他的兄弟，是在一个早春的夜晚到来的——也许是。回顾往事，他总忘不了斯卡曼德夫人湖绿色的眼睛，它们总能投射出充满忧郁和寂寞的目光，叫他难以面对似的背过身去，把肩膀留给它。每年中都有那么几个月里，农场不需要忙碌，他的父亲就在傍晚喝得大醉，卷着酒渍斑斑的袖子爬上楼梯去找他的母亲。一扇虚掩着的门，一支烧得还剩一半的蜡烛，一个男人和一个女人。他的母亲是一个过早被生活榨干了心力和血肉的女人，宛如一块贫瘠的沙地，无遮无挡地承受来自他父亲的溢满血气的索求。大约就是这样——一个早春的夜晚，他八岁：纽特可能就是那天来的。  
而那以后，他的母亲终于得了病。或许是痨病，再加上些什么更严重的，据说从夏延远道而来的医生对此束手无策。忒修斯的心里有些大逆不道的想法，他居然期望母亲的病能来得更严重一些。这想法如魔鬼的阴翳那样深埋于他的心中，他不知道自己的心底里兹此有了一种启蒙，一种缠绕着死亡的哲学和归乡的情结的启蒙。死亡是什么？可能是母亲垂落在床沿底下的手，可能是父亲离去的脚后跟，可能又是呱呱坠地的婴儿，那一声啼哭，朝世上的所有人昭示了“我存在”。他八岁，即使他知道自己以后可以更懂事一些，这份神奇又诡谲的感知仍然永恒地笼罩在他的头上：死的一端是生，它未必不跟你爱的人维系在一起。  
在黑暗中。在农场的边缘。在斯内克河畔。在襁褓之外。在所有的生活的苦难和奔波之外，种种的思索和想法团结在一处，鞭策着他在大地上匍匐前进，把汗水洒进泥地里。年幼的斯卡曼德有一双肖似母亲的眼睛，如果忒修斯风尘仆仆地回去，那么这双眼睛便是他爱的；如果不是那样——他会用另一副神情去打量它们。  
它们——你——我的兄弟。刺骨的仇敌莫非如是？在那儿夺走了我的一切的人，是否也将占据我接下来自由的时间？最怀念生母的那几年里，忒修斯不记得自己曾经给过纽特哪怕一点点好脸色，尽管他明知道自己做得不对。对这个年幼的胞弟，他几乎用尽了一切办法对其冷眼相待，其执着程度不亚于为他们母亲的死找一个最终的答案。他找不到那个答案，没什么答案值得人付出生命。他常常守在母亲缝纫过衣物的窗户前边，幻想窗外的几十英亩地都属于自己，这时候他发觉那块幻想中的田地上没有其他人，只有他自己和纽特。  
纽特是母亲唯一留给他的东西，从此他再也找不到理由去憎恨他的兄弟了；他晓得自己是时候学着爱他。这恐怕不难，纽特不是那种不好对付的孩子。在艾伦的草场小住时，他每周都会把纽特牵到饲料棚后头一间顶上覆盖了塑料薄膜的屋子里。在那儿，他会把柴火点好，再命令纽特把衣服都脱下来，站在龙头下冲洗身子。其间他会准备几条事先在水缸里泡好的桐木条，如果纽特觉得冷，就用手里的桐木条在男孩的身上轻轻抽打。往往一顿澡洗完时，男孩的身上都会布满宽窄不一的条状红痕。  
有一回，哈迪德的大儿子不小心闯了进来，他看见只穿好了裤子的纽特的上身，登时惊讶地瞪大眼睛，后颈像被钩子钩起来似的高耸，用青春发育期男孩特有的嗓音嚷道：  
“忒修斯·斯卡曼德！你居然这样对你的弟弟！我要告诉爸爸去！”  
他叫嚷个不停，声音在纽特耳朵里听来大得过分；然而令纽特倍感疑惑的，却是男孩脸上那种古怪而兴奋的窃喜，仿佛他急于得到忒修斯的某种肯定一样：也许只消忒修斯回头，冲他龇牙咧嘴地说一声“对，就是这样，我就是在痛扁我的弟弟”。  
“滚去告诉他吧，”忒修斯捋起袖子，给纽特套上尼龙衬衫。他边说边扭头，用极具苏格兰色彩的方式回敬对方：“你这总也离不开老艾伦的傻瓜！”  
他给纽特扣上最后一粒衣扣，语气粗鲁得不像话。纽特胆怯地望着他，复又去看约书亚。约书亚的眼睛竟然红了。  
“你骂了我。”男孩用快要哭鼻子的声音说。  
“对，滚吧。”  
忒修斯说着，右手威吓一样地扬了扬桐木条。约书亚大惊失色地逃走了，连门都忘了关，半敞开的一扇斜挂在饲料棚边上，窄缝正对草场。  
“真是没法。”忒修斯甩开桐条，大步往门缝走去。纽特发觉他的后背把自己与充满凉气的草场隔了开来。他哥哥的身上穿的是与他同一个款式的衬衫：同一种领口，同样材质的纽扣，衣缝也出自同一个裁缝的针脚。看起来就像是同一个模子里放大和缩小的形状。他臆想了很久，直到睡觉，也没把自己身上的衬衫脱下来。他感到恍惚的迷惑。他的睡眠一向不错，只是那晚忒修斯睡得太好，以致于他一翻身就能看见哥哥在黑暗里沉睡的侧脸，和穿着与自己相同款式的衬衫的身体。这是以前他从没有过的经历。  
纽特平躺在床上，两眼向上望着一团漆黑的虚空，好像在那里瞧见了一扇侧开的门，窄缝中露出草场的模样。一条背影幽灵似的漂浮在那里。他无意识地张大了嘴，食指摸到系好的领口。轻木做的扣子上交叉了一枚线缝的十字，这是忒修斯的手笔——他用上门牙摩挲着下嘴唇，舌根底下分泌出唾液来——原先裁缝做出来时，扣子不是那样缝的，应该是下边的样子，还有更下边……他的手指摸到了自己的上腹部，那儿的扣子上，线再度交叉成十字形。这又是忒修斯干的。  
他吞咽起口水。五根手指往肋骨上滑去，摸到一条窄窄的衣缝。他像第一次摸到衣缝那样地用手指去抠弄它，手指移动到腋下，在那里找到了一处针脚稍显凌乱的地方。这也是忒修斯弄的。他把身体向床的另一侧倾过去，感到左腿内侧的布料都紧绷得厉害，左膝似乎已经僵硬。他仍然选择背朝着忒修斯，将自己的全副身躯都蜷起来。于是，连先前那种本该极度困扰他而又不曾困扰他的焦躁，都很快地从褥子和枕头底下冒出来了。黑夜只是黑夜，而又不像黑夜，它在纽特的面前展露出千万般的涵义与姿态。  
纽特呜咽了一声，他如梦初醒一般，手指划过胸前的扣子，哆嗦着将其解开；另一只手的手指似乎突然之间就不再属于他了：它们爬行似的冲他的衣服里面探进去。纽特把身体蜷缩得更紧了，他的鼻子下边和前额都开始莫名其妙地出汗，手指泥鳅那样地在两只微小的乳粒旁摩动，蛇样地环绕、游走。他摸完了自己的胸口，一只手好奇而羞赧地在乳尖上掠过几下。马上，他细起气息，惊喘不已。那两只小小的乳珠，总算在他的照料下全数硬起来了，现下里更是硬得像两粒小石子。  
它们得是什么颜色的呢？他慢慢地喘息着，指腹不断拂过乳头的顶端，一旦揪住就反反复复地摩擦起来。忒修斯的也会有颜色吗？他的脑子里又莫名其妙地冒出个问题。忒修斯离他这样近，而他只好这么一言不发。纽特心中不情愿这样委屈自己，他摩挲着自己的乳头，浑身开始发抖。  
还有别的法子么？这世界上……  
他眯起眼睛，其实双眼前早已被生理泌出的泪水迷茫。他让自己尽可能把地把身子和头颈都倚靠在床的前半部上，尤其是颈子——他要它停在枕头上。他知道自己的那儿总是爱出汗。借着身体的颤抖，那些从他颈子深处流出来的汗，就那样悉数沾染到枕巾上。  
斯卡曼德兄弟俩睡的客房，里面的枕巾也是忒修斯洗的。纽特如鲠在喉，几欲哀嚎，渐感到体内有一股毒蛇般的欲望。他闭上眼睛，听见窗外有列车进站的声音在午夜时分传来。又一天要到了，我又该去干什么呢？这总该有个答案，或者说，有个尽头。深渊般的黑夜呵……  
列车车轮倾轧铁轨的响声是如此浩瀚，嘶鸣时便在纽特的脑子里绘出它向漆黑的山里横冲而去的情状。他无端地痛恨这一切来，两只手悻悻由前襟里缩出去。这是一双黑夜一样深不可测的手，他把自己的脸按到汗津津的枕头上。只是那么一瞬间的工夫，他恶狠狠地拧住了自己两条大腿之间鼓起来的那个部分。他想触碰那里很久了。  
我不明白这是什么，我一点也不知道。他对自己这样说。  
呼吸陡然间畅快起来，黑夜浑然已近透明。他拿手指捏住了自己翘起来的顶端，隔着亵裤用自己喜欢的方式抚慰它，直至最后打开双腿，把手指都夹了进去。他想要更多，更多的什么则完全不知道。倘若他知道就好了。  
纽特甚至没发觉自己已经快把脸压进枕头里边了。他只听见自己的喘息粗重而压抑，这让他在难受之余不得不咬住枕巾，像要吃下它那样地咬住它，这才勉勉强强能继续动作。忒修斯，你还在我后边。他叼着枕巾想，忒修斯，你为什么还睡着？  
忽然又有一刻，他的身体霎时间轻了。那种轻飘飘的感觉仿佛鹅绒被那样地托着他。可他歪在枕头上，精疲力竭，以为自己全都完了。预感下一秒竟然基本成了真，驶过窗外的列车声响里混入一道清脆的开合声：客房的一小半都亮了起来。  
这已经太晚了。纽特难堪地阖紧眼睛，他的身体早就蜷得像鹦鹉螺一样了。忒修斯差点开始担心他下一秒会把自己的脊椎都绷断。  
“纽特，”哥哥的嗓音冷淡得让他难受，“你看见了什么？”  
“不……没什么。”他气闷地想把脸尽可能地藏好，“我什么也没看见。”  
“我以为你有，”忒修斯犹豫了片刻才道，“在草场的那间——”  
“我什么也不知道，”纽特强调，他简直要哭了，“快关灯吧，哥哥。”  
“你——”  
在忒修斯暂停说话的间隔，房间里响起纽特的惊呼声。  
“忒修斯！”他嚷道，而后赤着脸颊，拼命把腰臀的部位往床垫里按。我受够了，他在心里咬牙切齿——我难道连这种事都不能做吗？  
可他只是——永远都是，无法对忒修斯的行为说不；无法对他的兄弟撒谎，告诉他自己其实没有那么情愿。从小到大他总在接受着，被迫或有意地承担忒修斯的一切，并且毫不要求回报。  
这大概又是一个错误，往大了说，一桩罪孽。大小取决于一个人什么时候才能忘记自己所受的伤害。  
忒修斯的脸就伏在他的下腹上，他能感觉得到他的眼光，冷酷、精准，同时又刻骨铭心。他深深吸着气，好奇他的哥哥接下来还要再怎么看他。然而忒修斯却看得太久了，等到纽特心中的好奇都开始慢慢转变为不屑一顾时，他才从纽特的腿间直起身子。  
“把裤子都脱掉。”忒修斯说。  
“现在？不……”纽特又想朝后退。  
“今晚你已经不能再这样睡了，明白吗？”  
忒修斯的语调少有地缓和下来，他的神情太过模糊，即便如此，纽特还是瞧得发怔。忒修斯又喊了他两声，看他不回应，两个肩头须臾垂下来。纽特听见了他的叹气声。  
“这真是没办法的事。我会尽力的，其它的，你也得自己来。”  
忒修斯絮语几句，从床上爬起来。他的脸近乎无色，他自客房的床铺上跌跌撞撞地爬起来，在房间的门口消失了一阵子，又带着一条湿毛巾回到了床上。  
“你自己来。”他捋了一把额发，面色苍白地把湿毛巾扔到纽特的小腿上，生怕自己徒劳一样地把一句话重复了好几遍：  
“你已经是大人了，纽特。”


	10. Chapter 10

章十

整个早上，纽特都不快活。约书亚·哈迪德牛蝇似的在他对面低声地骂个不停，好像是蓄意要用他所独有的那种低沉又迅速的话音搅乱纽特的脑子一样。纽特味如嚼蜡地吞着面包片，听见约书亚的兄弟忍无可忍地骂到:“够了，乔什，羊大肠都塞不满你的喉咙!”  
“羊大肠?大肠?”约书亚神经兮兮地说，“呵呵，牛大肠——也不行——”  
“拜托，你中邪了吗？还是在路上碰见了摩门教徒?”埃里克斯不断地试图让他安静下来，纽特发现他的颧骨上泛着难看的青白色，下眼睑却是灰黑的。接下来的五分钟里，连他自己也察觉不到：他在盯着这年轻人的颧骨发呆。埃里克斯没有在厨房滞留太久，他很快就被自己的兄弟弄得筋疲力尽，仿佛被传染了那一种粗俗的用语习惯那样嗫嚅着脏话、沉着脸出了门。  
“他准是往草场去了，他准是找你哥哥去了！”约书亚的眼睛里有一种又恶毒又狡黠的神色，他讲这话时就老爱拿他那两条中间空出条白色细线的眉毛连着上吊的眼角一起朝纽特挤，纽特感到这像是某种怂恿，若是他真的被这人激怒、从而甩开膀子冲出去了——约书亚·哈迪德准会在他背后发出极刺耳的大笑声，并且总有一日要寻到忒修斯那里去，捏造他几幅恶状。  
“傻瓜，西奥才不会相信你。”他侧过脸想，把眼睛垂下去，吹碗里那口热汤。他晓得这么做可以叫约书亚暂时地对自己满意，这个小恶棍大概永远不明白要怎么饶人，除非你对他表现出顺从或者信服，纽特确信这一点跟他那总怀着过于沉重的表情的父亲有直接关系。  
“说真的，”纽特轻轻吹着汤，一股罕见的勇气竟然由他心底里升将上来，他嗅到了漂浮着油花的碗底下溢出来的羊奶酪的气味，看见靛青色的热而潮湿的雾气从鼻尖底下腾到眼前来，这副光景简直宛如他方才打开了海底玻璃瓶的塞子、正看着里面的魔神化成烟雾冒出来一样；他心惊而惬意地讲，“埃里克斯的脸色真够烂的，天晓得你怎么折磨了他。”  
“什么？——你说的——说的什么？”约书亚原本像两条毛虫一样不断上下摩挲蠕动的嘴唇忽然停下来，他的脸骤然变得像绵羊一样可欺：“你说的谁？埃里克斯？”  
“还会有谁呢？”纽特吸完汤勺里的东西。他把左手掌按在自己的左侧肋骨最下方，贴近髋骨的地方，好勉力使它不再颤动；然而他掂着铁汤匙的右手指全都抖个不停。他往鼻子里狠狠地吸气，把那些海底灯神一样的雾气都吸进胸腔深处，摁着不叫它们被自己身上的任何一处——哪怕是毛孔都不行——给泄出来。稍后，他听见肖似自己的嗓音大逆不道地说：“你不仅爱折磨我，也爱折磨忒修斯，连你自己的哥哥也爱折磨；你喜欢听见我们对你顺从么，约书亚·哈迪德？抑或是这样的我们可以叫你感到自己有所成就？然而你对我们的折磨又是不尽相同的：在埃里克斯或忒修斯的跟前，你喜欢对他们撒娇撒痴，因为你知道他们会碍着你年纪小；比起埃里克斯，你更爱对忒修斯这么做，乃是因为你知道他会看在你父亲的面子上任你驱使。你把我们遣去牛棚后的仓库里洗澡、有意不给忒修斯添足够的柴火，可奇怪的是你面上又想讨好他。”他停顿了一下，“至于我，哦，约书亚，我岂不是你最喜欢欺负的对象了么？你对我有时还不错，可到了忒修斯也在场的时候，就常对我不好，好像你想惹毛他似的。你想跟我或忒修斯中的任何一个人成为朋友，又希望我们彼此跟自己的兄弟关系败坏。约书亚，你到底为什么如此不爱看见别人的幸福与快乐呢？莫非你不快乐么？为什么你总希望别人的身边只有你一个人？你要么就对一个人尤其的好，要么就对他特别坏，并且总是这么时好时坏地对人。约书亚，你是个多么愚蠢又可怜的人呵！”  
他说完了话，厨房中的奶油味道业已飘散得很浓；他知道那枚瓶塞子已经被自己撬了开来，而里边的魔神正由里头往外漫去。他又低头喝了一口汤，斜着余光，发现约书亚小臂前的瓷碟上正映出一枚汤匙风向标一般颤栗的形态；他慢慢沿着瓷碟向约书亚的小臂上望去，眼里映入这少年铁青色的脸。  
“你若是现在收回刚刚的话，我就谅解你，纽特·斯卡曼德。”约书亚把自己的槽牙咬得咯咯响。  
纽特握紧汤匙。他过了很久才说：“我不过是认为你很值得同情，约书亚。你满怀心绪地要得到别人的爱和好意，对别人坏是要他们发现你还可以很好，对别人好则是要他们回报你相同的东西。你是为了别人而活的人。”  
约书亚·哈迪德像火鸟那样发出叫声，他从椅子上弹起来，面上染起冲冠的怒意，双手十指像要把纽特的脖子给拧过来那样蜷作钩样。他接连蹿过好几把椅子，几步跨到纽特的跟前来，要抓住男孩的衣领。纽特敏捷地闪了过去，不过他知道自己躲不久，连忙朝门外直赶。  
“你不要跑！”约书亚这回变得比之前更加暴躁易怒了，他口中说着极度侮辱人的话，把它们连着自己满腔的怒火都抛给纽特：“你这婊子养的！你和你的哥哥就是两条寄生虫，叮在我家里头吃吃喝喝，你竟然还敢对我口出狂言——”  
他此前到底过得太过于得意，竟没料到自己失了算，错估了纽特心里的底气，于是说了好些辱人的恶语；他本以为纽特会被自己的气势压倒，吓得跑将走，却不料那男孩居然在厨房门口停下来，抄起门边的鞋刷冲他的额头砸来——这正是一击即中了。他“啊啊”地叫了好几声，捂着额头蹲在地上，两眼怨毒地看着纽特，那尊容叫纽特摸不透他是受了惊吓还是挨了痛处——或者二者皆有罢了。总之，这段小小的插曲很快引来了忒修斯和埃里克斯。约书亚一瞧见埃里克斯，竟然双眼都滚下泪来，呜呜咽咽地朝他的弟弟扑过去。纽特单膝半跪在草地上，呆呆地看着哈迪德兄弟俩互相搀扶着拥抱彼此，草场外边的冷风吹得他满脖子里都是鸡皮疙瘩。他把钻进的拳头贴在自己的两腰侧上，忆起昨儿夜间里的忒修斯也像今日的埃里克斯这样青着一张脸，他的喉头哽得发紧，似乎早几分钟前刚被人剥出来放在沙漠里受太阳晒过似的。  
他不知自己望了那兄弟两多久，耳边才听见忒修斯说：“我们可以走了。”这话叫他一时间茫然无措了，他转过头，一样茫然地发觉忒修斯在望着自己。他的喉咙顷刻间干枯了，声带亦是；他呆板地问道：  
“我们不能再待在这里了么？”  
他问出口的同时，脑子里突突地蹦进来许多厨房里的记忆，他这才明白过来自己对约书亚·哈迪德都说了些什么话。他面上顷时烧得发红，声音几近蚊䖧：“我干了件极坏的事。”  
忒修斯把目光从他的脸上移走，向哈迪德兄弟那里望了又望。他撂下手中的饲料桶，从自己的牛仔裤口袋里翻出一支镶了玉石烟嘴的细女士烟管。每当他有烦心事的时候，这支烟管就必不可少。他将它叼在嘴上，被太阳晒得冒出了雀斑的面颊逐渐转向了草场背后更辽远、更广阔的天地，一对眸子里鲜见地颜色深沉。  
“对不住，我——”  
“并不是那种意思，纽特。”他咬着烟嘴，倏地居然蹲下来，左手也罕见地搭在纽特的肩膀上，“你瞧，在这里，你不快乐；我也不快乐，纽特。”  
“为……为什么？”纽特不解地望着他。他抬手蹭了一下忒修斯面颊上粘上的一根稻草，把它举在手指中间看了又看。“是你——之前是你带我过来的，你说你很怀念这里。”  
“我现在不了。”忒修斯解释道，“我已经怀念过了。纽特，我比你大八岁，我已经过了怀念东怀念西的年纪了。”  
“那么你是要照顾哈迪德的心情才说的，”纽特咬住下唇说道，“你不得不那么做，你有求于他们。我可以去跟他道个歉，他们要处罚我也行。”  
“我说过了，我不再说第二次。”忒修斯的面容有一瞬间与纽特昨晚见到的他极度相似，而很快它又恢复了原样，“除非你要我对你生一次气。”  
“我宁愿你生气一点。”纽特沮丧着脸说，“如果你不对我生气、不嫌我麻烦、讨人厌，忒修斯，你便不再是你了。这些天来你一直都是这样，从小到大，你都是这样的。”  
“够了，”忒修斯低沉沉地命令他，“我现在就做回你熟悉的样子，要是你喜欢的话。反正你确实讲得对，带你来这里，我并不高兴。”他撤下嘴里的烟管，把它塞进裤子口袋里，转身往外走出几步，突然又狠狠地踱回来，朝他的兄弟说道：“我还可以说些别的，纽特：我得说，我早就该把你扔进蛇河里，或者把你跟妈妈的尸体一起火化，我就是这样恨你；我希望自己能一直这样恨你，你明白了吗？我一点儿也不想当你的好哥哥，我希望我永远也不会再见到你。”  
他就那样咬牙切齿地说完了，脸上挂着在旁人看来会以为他是在诅咒自己的兄弟一样的神情。他自己对此好像完全不顾虑，甚至在转身离开的时候露出更加认命的模样。  
忒修斯的态度倒是让约书亚满意了，他抹了抹眼角，立刻趾高气昂地对纽特说道：“喂，你还不去给他道歉？你又给他添麻烦了。”  
纽特从地上抬起眼，茫然的表情里多了一丝他不曾见过的轻蔑而戏谑的味道。约书亚不舒服地嚷道：“你为什么还呆坐在这里呢？为了他，你该对我道歉，好好儿地讲你冲撞了我、你对不起我，你——”  
“可我不想那么做，”纽特缓缓地摇了头，他说，“我是为了我自己而‘冲撞’你的，并且也不害怕再来一次。忒修斯也不会为了我而朝你们道歉，不信你就试着看看吧，约书亚·哈迪德，我们俩都是这样的人。”  
埃里克斯一直铁青着脸色，他不断地拉扯约书亚的袖子，想把自己的哥哥扯回房间去，结果这反而让他的兄弟更加暴躁了。  
“混账东西，我要去跟爸爸说，让他把你们都赶出去！”  
“如果哈迪德先生真的信了你的鬼话，我们留在这里也没甚趣味。要是你想获知我这段时间以来的感想，我不妨告诉你，那就是，呆在这儿的每一天，甚至是每一分每一秒都能叫我难受得要命。有你在的房间比蛇河南岸的水蛇洞还能令我找罪受，我不知道你为什么会觉得我很珍惜这里，我虽然总是很孤独，可我也不缺你这种朋友。”  
他这些万般无礼的话不单让约书亚气得浑身发抖，就连埃里克斯也满脸苍白。这个少年搀住自己的哥哥，眼里流露出十分无助的神情，他担心纽特或者忒修斯会去找他们的父亲告状，好声劝阻道：“纽特……你是我们的好朋友，不要再说了。”  
“我不是，”纽特接道，“我只会为了自己而交朋友，不会为了别人，更不会为了一个疯子——”他压低了一下话尾。约书亚·哈迪德的表情又一次变得凶恶无比，这让他的心里满是快慰之意：“不用老是这样，乔什，不是总有人会吃你这一套的。”  
“你们……你们这两条虫子……”约书亚的脸几乎要长出獠牙来了。  
“我也希望我是。我希望我是一条吸血的虫子，叮在你的身上，把你吸得像骷髅一样干净，在夜里把你的命索走，那比留你下来要有意义多了。”纽特拍了拍裤腿，眼里无情地瞧着他，好像他已经听见了自己接下来的命运。


	11. Chapter 11

章十一

直到莉塔·莱斯特兰奇去世很久以后，斯内克河一带的人们还喜欢竞相传诵她当年的好运气。而忒修斯却知道这不过是从一个夏初的、带着湿稻草气味的傍晚开始的：他从谷仓折回到一楼，余光像早晨出发前一样粘在掷于案几的信封上。暮春结束后就是夏天，他的弟弟纽特·斯卡曼德将会真正从学校里头毕业。他要么去参军，要么去做忒修斯安排好的工作。最坏的出路，是跟忒修斯一样被父亲留下的一切束缚着，永永远远与这儿的土地相伴，苏格兰人总是要这样的。半个月前他就已经收到过弟弟的回信，从那封信上的措辞中，忒修斯没有解读出一丁点对方想要留在农场里和自己身边的意图。  
他对着穿衣镜整理脖子边上围的硬领时，那封来自弟弟的信从他的脑海里一闪而过，他还记得自己不曾回应过它；或许是这般如此才促使纽特又给他写了压在案上的那一封。再过一个小时，他所见到的第一个女人就会明白：纽特再写多少封都一样。因为忒修斯是那样一个男人：他总是活在夹杂着蓬勃生机和悬崖式危机的生命中，他活得潇洒、明亮，年轻的眉眼和高大的身材足可以拼出一种雕塑一般辉煌的美；他以这样的样貌吸引着来镇长家里做客的所有女宾们的目光，他用娴熟的姿态饮酒，掩饰自己心中的忐忑、青涩和尴尬。他的内心荡漾着一股超脱世俗之外的孤独和傲然，同样的特质，女人也曾在纽特·斯卡曼德的身上感受过，这些全都出自她那女性的直觉。她望见他如今的样子，想到他们之间已经很少见面，有了足够多的新身份的忒修斯·斯卡曼德一天到晚都不得不把自己裹在俗物的繁忙之中，然而她还是会想念他。几年之前，当她还是一个在学校里绑着两条丑辫子的黑皮肤小姑娘时，她一度为这个年轻人的魄力所震慑，那份激越的心情直到今时也未能完全从她的心目里消失。  
她倒是没有想到，反而是忒修斯·斯卡曼德先跟自己打招呼了：“莱斯特兰奇小姐，”他说，用一种她很熟悉的腔调和神态来唤她的名字，“我的弟弟在来信当中有提到你的事。我——”他流露出困扰万分又抱歉非常的表情，一下子把他先前身上所挥发出的爽朗光彩都敛进沉重的眼神里，“我真想不到他会离开你。”  
他的语气和表情分明是诚恳的，可还是叫莉塔直觉一般地体会到了他的冷酷。她是一位有着强烈自保意识和自尊心的姑娘，她怀着对这个男人有过的一切憧憬和迟疑，小心地接道：“我只是担心他要做些危险的选择，却并不为此感到悲伤。”  
“哦……你是说，你并不爱他？”  
“不，这有些不同，”她嫣然一笑，“要么，我们之中也曾有人认为自己没有那种不同，然而时长日久后，我和纽特大概都能体会出那些存在于我们之中的、与其他的情侣决不相似的地方；我们分手了，但我们没人因此心碎。就像我小时候常叫的那样——我喜欢称他为‘我的小弟弟’。”  
她带着他，背离众人聚集的宴会场所，从裙角和觥筹交错旁礼貌地让开，悠悠寻觅到寓所的后园去。后园修建得颇费人工，引入水的池塘里漂浮着四五只绿头水鸟，即使他们走近水面，也决不怕人。莉塔的心稍稍比之前欢快了些，她继续说道：“纽特与我的事，我以为您会更先知道。”  
忒修斯审视一样地望着她，竭力想要微笑：“这对我来说可不是太好的消息。”他的口气隐约里像在责备对方不该用如此松快的语气说话，他那有着辉煌俊逸的面孔里却显现出一副转衰般的神色，仿若他业已垂暮，正畏惧着风中一盏将熄灭的灯和自己身体的影子。  
“就像您要在今晚的宴会里找一个好人家的姑娘娶了那样吗？”她的眼睛敏锐地转着。  
忒修斯突然停住了脚步，莉塔听见他从鼻孔里喷出响亮的气声。她恰到好处地闭紧嘴。男人掠过她，走到林荫边上去，从裤子口袋里摸出一根女式烟管。他把烟嘴叼在唇间，双眼盯住浮在人工河上的两头鸭子。“我需要这么干，”他叼着烟嘴，过了好几分钟才含混地讲，“要是她出身良好，那就更不错了。”  
他向身后的姑娘龇牙，一股烟从他的唇角喷出来，他看上去居然有点粗鲁了。“莱斯特兰奇，今晚你是为什么而来？”  
“我来这里可以有很多理由。”她垂下眼帘讲。她想避开从忒修斯那一方传来的充满疏离和清凛的气息，她早就知道这个男人浑身上下都满载着对这个世界的不忿和失望，这些都昭示着这些年来他每一天都在被自己的生活深深地伤害着。“譬如说……”她犹疑地开口，“我是期望您能给自己的兄弟一点转圜的余地，即使不可弥补你们之间的关系，也可以叫你们重新亲昵起来，不再如往常。”  
“比如？你想怎么做？”  
“我知道纽特为什么要找我分手，我并不怨恨他，”她抬起眼睛来讲，目光中多了几分勇气，“他担忧着自己一去不回，让我在他身后白白地傻等。忒修斯，这是有可能的事。我不能明白，你为什么一定要把自己唯一的亲人逼迫上这样的道路？要是你不那么逼迫他去做你希望他做的事情，那么他就断然不会想要到越南去。”她声音压低了些，“你并不恨他。很久以前你救了他，却要我对他说救他的人是我。你不过是不愿意他觉得你好。”  
他了然地笑了笑，对她的话付之一哂：“你似乎比我更有做家长的经验。”他的目光幽深暗沉，眼角里满是嘲弄。  
“我照顾过他很多年。”  
他的眉心皱了皱，眼里逐渐染上不满意的神色：“你是以他的密友的身份来对我说这些话？还是说，你想用我妻子的身份来对我说这些？”他不再笑了。  
她怔住了，难言的忐忑和尴尬令她杌陧不安。比这更加斑斓、更加鲜明的，是眼前这个男人在她的脑海中愈发清晰的模样。在她的理智开始思考并生效以前，她的感性意识却无法再受控制，她不得不在心中为这个男人多多地、带着自己的私心和偏见地绘像。从这个男人开始，一整个幽深的男性世界就此朝她掀了开来：那世界神秘而吐露芬芳；那世界不知道要把她带去哪个方向……忒修斯到底是什么样的男子，他可否知道自己对少女犯下了什么错误？  
她的脸欲泣一样地红了，“这不是我要自己来的……我只是恰好在这里做事。”她搬出了别的借口。  
“不用这样慌张，”他的眼角总算多出了些亲切，“事实是，谁跟我在一块都是我捡了便宜。要是你今后不幸还有了我的孩子，也许你就能明了这一点。”他把脸调转过去，这是莉塔多年以来头一回如此直观地望见他的眼睛，那里面是很深的蓝色，未曾有一丝光线从翕合不止的瞳孔中渗出去。她呆呆地瞧着他，油然感到自己之前方触碰到的那一个神秘的世界就这么地有了一个清晰可见的形象。  
“我……还没……”他的话再坦诚不过，对她的心情毫不照拂，她不知自己是生气好还是失望好，嗓音里沾了些委屈，“我没想过这些。”  
“也许以后会想的，你现在就在想了。”  
“你这是什么意思呢？”她龃龉极了，“纽特会怎么想你？你娶了他的前女友，你认为他要怎么看待你？”  
忒修斯朝她无所顾忌地一笑，好像他们还在人来人往的客厅里，她正坐在他的对面，而他要往她的手中偷几张纸牌。在怀俄明州的那天傍晚，他的脸色与现在如出一辙，手里的的确确抓着几张纸牌——忒修斯吐出烟嘴，把细管烟塞进口袋里，莉塔·莱斯特兰奇情绪上的波动已然不会再传染到他的身上来了。他只管把她撂在边上，开始回想自己那时都出了些什么牌——也许是方块尖；他把两张牌扔在桌子上；脸色阴沉的哈迪德兄弟坐在他对面，他们玩了一会儿，纽特从门口经过。他看见屋子里那一副古怪的相亲相爱的情形，对忒修斯投来无法理解的眼光。  
“西奥。”他的弟弟喊道，“我去柴房吧。”  
“在这里也行。”他看见他，一瞬间就把手中的纸牌一推，对埃里克斯说：“我看今天就玩到这里吧。”  
埃里克斯并不拂他的意，却胆怯地瞧着他的兄弟，目光在纽特和约书亚之间晃来晃去。约书亚难得地没有出言为难谁。他很爽快地站起来，把桌上自己这边的五美元二十五美分拾起，边往外走边将这些钱都塞进口袋里。他的脸上漾满红光，连看见纽特时常有的臭脸都收了起来。“好好听他的话，小东西！”他出门的时候用很亲热的口气对纽特说，“你哥哥可是个好人。”  
“谁给你五美元二十五美分，你都会觉得他好的。”纽特顶嘴道。  
约书亚惊讶地“哎哟”一声，可他还是不生气，反而志得意满地大笑着走了。他的笑声激起了纽特很大的痛苦，这男孩攥紧拳头朝牌桌走过来，他哥哥看了他一眼，说道：“你似乎刚从河边回来。”  
“你从来不赌牌的。”纽特气呼呼地说。  
忒修斯叠起桌角上的纸牌，他的目光落在纽特衬衫下摆的两颗扣子上，它们显然有一个扣错了，而主人却对此全不察觉。他屈起右手的中指，在桌上轻轻敲打起来。他给了纽特一股即将发言的预感，然而过了整整五多分钟，忒修斯依然一句话都没有讲。  
“你真是蠢得慌，”纽特好不容易平复下心情，“约书亚不会罢休的，他还会再来缠你的。”  
“要是我们回家去的话，兴许就不会。”忒修斯终于接道。  
“回——”纽特诘责的话语卡住了，他看起来像一只啄到了铁疙瘩的啄木鸟，“爱达荷？”  
“难道还有别的地方吗？”他的哥哥瞧着他，站起来在口袋中摸索良久，纽特猜对了——他掏出了那支细烟管。一盒“明火”牌火柴变魔术一样地出现在他的手掌里；室内响起几阵细微的轻擦声，接下来，纽特又嗅到一股与焦油十分相似的气味。  
他让自己站得离桌子和忒修斯都远一些：“忒修斯！”  
他的哥哥背对着他，两只凸出来的背骨令他的后背像一双闭起来的眼睛。暮春的晚光自他的身前袭来，穿过两个人之间那条并不十分宽阔的空隙，化为几条光带斜射在地面上，每一条都将人的影子擢得再长一分。纽特低下头，视线追随着那一束束斑驳陆离而无法被他掌控的光线。他总以为那些光线将会在夏日的夜里孕育萤火，因它们是这么样地穿过草场、温德河和落基山，它们无悲无喜，纵情自每一个人的肩头跃上跃下，成为空中唯一的一线自由。  
恍惚间，忒修斯似乎发问道：“你最近感到好吗？”纽特为这句话的含义而疑惑了很久，他从未自兄长的口中听取过这般亲切的话语；很显然，他开始无所适从了。十多年来他从没被很好地关照过，也从未有独属于孩子的特权被附赠于他，他常以为自己是多余的。他站在兄长背影投射下的阴影里，两只眼睛却被他丢在了楼下，丢在了更久的几天之前；它们还替他望着那张看似整洁的床上，它们替他记住了那天晚上和翌日清晨忒修斯光着双脚踩到地板上的情形。人会说谎，记忆不会说谎。  
“我感到的和你一样。”纽特神游似的接道，他无法确定忒修斯是否真的听见了自己的话，因为他突然间感到喉咙底下咯上来了一口血一样粘稠的东西，它把他的声带都滞住了。他满面绯红，脸色惶然不已。  
忒修斯掉转过头，他向他看了又看。一束光横贯过他们之间。顷刻间，满目里都是灿烂，纽特也看不清他的脸了。


	12. Chapter 12

章十二

“你为什么要到我的面前来呢？”  
他们走到南坡的时候，忒修斯只是淡淡地说道。  
“……因为我是你的弟弟。”纽特讲，哥哥的问题使他在一瞬间产生了一些嫌弃的想法，因为他的哥哥理应问出比这更有意义的问题。  
“好吧。”他看见忒修斯在一块石头上坐下，在牌室中一度目睹过的亲切的笑意已经从这个男人的嘴角悄然而褪。风卷起他脚下的蒿草，在忒修斯腿弯下的阴影里，盛开着一朵龙胆花。  
“弟弟，你说说看，我们得怎么往回走。”忒修斯说。那根细管烟从他们出门开始就一直没有离开过他的唇角，他吸了好几口，侧脸有些邋遢，鼻尖上也冒着点点的油光；他的眼角下爬着一些太阳晒出来的细纹，他的喉结像风中的罂粟果那样上下跌落；肩颈往上，所有打着“忒修斯”这个烙印的一部分，都载着满满的不知往何处去。他老了，然而他今年二十三岁，于是他竭尽全力地不想让人发现自己这一点。他是个伪装成孩子的男人，脸上焕发出足以使纽特惭愧的神采，因为它们统统都在提醒他“你从没与他深交过”。  
纽特抄着双手，蹲在他的身边。有一段很短的光景，他从这个男人的身上感到了难以排遣的无助和迷惘；他仍然认为，生活没有令忒修斯体内的好处消失，可据往的所有能够支撑住他和忒修斯之间关系的东西已经荡然无存：尽管它曾陪着他们俩走过了严酷的冬天和料峭的初春，在即将而来的芒夏面前，它仍然无法避免地有嬗变的任务，而站在夏天的门槛前，兄弟俩都不知道自己会否有那种强悍到足以承受它的生命；它就快要走近他们了，他们两个都是；在它的面前，纽特所看见的只有一片模糊的朦胧，而忒修斯却仿佛已经看到了一切的尽头，这个尽头里没有他可以想象出的形象，只有只言片语、几段对话、一个眼神和他自己的独白。他预感到它从此以后将要沉淀在他身体中的最底部，它使他下坠，并最后兜住他。他理应对此报以感激——但这不表示他不会在纽特的面前后悔。要他这样的人承认自己的懊悔是很难的。  
“从这里出发，上508公路，贴着落基山脉往西走……”纽特思考着说，“我讲的不一定对。”他那种不确定的神情使忒修斯面露出些微的恼色，他咳嗽了两声说：“为什么会不确定呢？你不是跟我一样，在家里住了那么些年？哦，对了，你从不出来走动。”  
他搜肠刮肚着继续说：“你不出来也好，你一出来就容易打乱我——我的计划。”  
“你的计划？这，我——”纽特想要辩解，被他打断了：  
“没错，是我的计划。”  
“这真是无理取闹，”纽特说，“我不知道我打乱过你什么计划。”  
“什么计划都有。”忒修斯拣了一些非常难听的词回答他，“你甚至毁了我将来的计划。”  
“将来的？你真是胡说。”纽特扭过脸去。他把脸对着草地上即将绽放的龙胆，几乎在一瞬间下定决心再也不见忒修斯。  
那个梦如果成真就好了。纽特知道自己的心中的的确确的有着这样一个愿望，他期待过这个愿望得以实现；他应该会在冬天，在冰冻结前自沉，变成一具留恋人间的尸体，执着地浮在河面上，不肯让自己的肉身死去。死亡是黑夜一样的神秘，于他来说就是一种能与过去、与自己的往生一并相连的过程，它给他的诱惑远远大于他对于未来的期待。他躺在床上的时候就会摸着自己胸口前的那枚扣子，幻想忒修斯在河岸边被风吹得冻红了的脸庞。  
从那枚扣子开始——他现在就在下意识地握紧它——从那枚扣子的身旁，他仿佛能摸到自己的心跳，这就会让他想到死。  
死让他想起忒修斯。  
他一背过脸去，忒修斯就不再发话了。不晓得过了多久，他才说：“好了。”  
纽特的右手紧紧掐在自己的左手手背上，他发觉自己彻底地被忒修斯激怒了。虽然这怒意来得莫名其妙，然而现下里他直观地对哥哥那一句敷衍似的包容感到无比反感。  
“不是的，我没有好。我永远也不会好起来的。”他在心里对自己这样讲。  
“你还准备跟我对着干多久，纽特？”忒修斯吐出了烟，一些灰白色的烟雾飘到纽特的眼前。他的眼睛在这片烟雾后头转了转，里边逐渐爬上了几条血丝。  
“莫名其妙的小混蛋……”忒修斯咒骂道，无意间用这种方式对纽特表达自己的不满。他放下烟管，从石头上站起来，目光在脚边的龙胆花上停了停；一个念头无端地由他的心底里升起来：“想去就去吧”。他一开始还以为自己是想到南坡下边去看看。他抛下了纽特，信步向河岸边走去，直到他认为自己已经走得足够久了。温德河的水在傍晚前柔和地漾着，从他穿着雨靴的脚旁萦绕而过。他在河岸边蹲下来，发现这里的河生得比上游的更宽些。他蹙眉在旁边望了很久，忽然察觉到南坡上的情形恰到好处地被映在了离他并不很远的河面上——只是这样罢了。他却还是很快就站起来，似乎南坡上有什么他想要避开的东西。  
“喂，忒修斯！”纽特的喊声从他的脑后追上来，“我要回去了，我要去柴房里头烧些开水！”  
“那你去吧……”他边说边转回头。  
南坡上已经不再有任何人了。  
“1959年7月29日。  
“如果那天你没有从柴房经过就好了，忒修斯。不瞒你说，最近我老是在琢磨一件事，那就是我会怎么样地赴死。这件事不太吉利，但在这儿待久了，脑子是要生锈的——紧接着你就会开始思考很多本来不该由你去想的事情。星期一的时候我想的还是怎么样泡出没有土腥味的咖啡（这里下了雨以后连防水褡裢里都有土），星期二这个问题就变成了我喝咖啡到底有什么用？我中学时读过一本介绍咖啡因的书，书上说咖啡因是用来欺骗大脑的东西，它会与你脑内分泌出的那种能让你入睡的物质结合，之后你的脑内分泌物会以为你已经睡了。当那些咖啡因失去效力以后，你会觉得自己刚刚在山上帮西西弗斯推过了一程。我试过一回就学乖了，因为第二天的我会睡得像一条死狗。  
“这个月的前两个星期，我好像都没什么事做。每一天早上，我睁开眼睛，手里被塞进一只铁锹：这是我的工作。部队前进，我挖战壕，工事都是我这种兵造的。哈里森昨天在我耳旁抱怨了一天，他不明白自己怎么就得落进这样的生活。我们离开家里时招兵办对我们说，在战场上立功升衔比和平时期快得多了，我敢保证，一排里起码七成的兵都是因为这个来的。七成的兵，绝大多数都是你想不到的那种人——你根本就想不到他们是从哪里来的：田纳西的波兰斯基、密西西比的布兰登、犹他的波切本、宾夕法尼亚州的旺普……他们大多数人受教育程度不太高，如果他们不太懒，愿意努力，大概可以在镇上的工厂里寻到生计。  
“这么看起来，部队给他们的‘饭碗’大约是配得起他们的。干这件事意味着从早到晚都有数不尽的体力活，我们的睡眠质量都不错，晚上很难醒过来。再讲，我们离火线尚有距离，参战机会也渺茫得很。  
“所以昨晚上——昨晚上那颗丢进来的燃烧弹，是我们大家都意想不到的事情。早晨八点左右，营长的书记官与连长通过电话，据连长的报告说，B连没有人活下来，我们好像不小心撞到了越共的哨卡边上。接下来的事大概很棘手，好处是我终于能摸摸自己的枪了。忒修斯，你觉得我应该开心吗？  
“另一个需要一提的事是——哈里森在B连。我不太擅长这么做，我已经记不起哈里森的父亲长什么样了，更记不起他家的地址在哪里——忒修斯，亲爱的哥哥，你还记得。哈里森和我都只有你了。  
“还有些别的人，和我一同过来的有十七个人，除了我以外，十六个人都被分去了B连或C连。C连离火线最近，听说布兰登已经去了；又听说，他的表弟和堂兄去得更早；北岸的约克兄弟，也没有一个回来。  
“我在A连，离火线最远。不过，最近人手特别紧张，A连、D连的人正在不断地被调去弥补B连和C连的空位。我觉得可能很快就要轮到我了。我日夜祈祷，内心竟然出奇地平静。  
“莉塔在信上写得最多，她总在不停地安慰我，担心我会恐惧。但我没有恐惧，忒修斯，我只是感到遗憾。  
“我遗憾的是没有更早地告诉你，我已经想起了在学校里的事。把我捞回去的人确实是你，那是——出于一种朦胧的感觉。或许你已经忘了，七岁的时候你还背过我一回。我还记得那回发生了什么。我和哈里森一起去河谷，然而我崴了脚，被困在山里。我在那里等了足有四五个小时那么久，等到天已经黑了，斯内克河的水开始在夜里咆哮……我等得几乎要睡着，以为过不了多久，会像故事里一样——有一条狼闪着带光的眼睛过来，把我叼进他的窝里去。  
“结果，听见碎石山道上传来脚步声时，我兴奋了很久；可你一站到我跟前来，我心中的喜悦就突然消失了。我那时是真的很害怕你，哥哥。我到现在都记得河谷间的风把你额角的鬈发吹起的样子，还记得你在谷口的风里边束紧衣领边向我走来的样子……那件远远无法合我的身的风衣，最后被你粗暴地丢在我的头顶。  
“我为什么——现在想起来我有些后悔——我为什么要怕你呢，忒修斯？我怎么就非得在那个时候害怕你呢？  
“还有更奇怪的呢。在哈迪德家的柴房里，在那天入夜的时候，我明明只是弄着柴火。然后你推开门进来了，身上有很重的寒气。我一回头就能看见你凝结着白霜的额发，你的脸被冻得通红。我还看见你笑了，仿佛觉得我弄柴火的样子很傻。我只是看见了这些而已，我怎么就答应你了呢？以我这样——以我和你这样，我是怎么敢答应你的呢？  
“我觉得我做了很错的事，这其中最错的事，是我怀抱希望地等待了你数年之久，即使是在我知道自己已经是必死之身以后。这可能是我现在唯一需要不断忏悔的事。  
“我已经听哈里森说了你和莉塔订婚的消息，请恕我不能亲临现场送上祝福。请你转告莉塔，她写给我的所有的信，没有一件是我没收到的；她对我的关心和照拂，已经远远超过我理应享受的分量了，如果有来生，我愿意偿还她。  
“也请你忘了我吧。请原谅我用这种方式使你悲伤，不论我活着，还是死去，我唯一希望的是你可以幸福。”  
夜是一只张开的手，灯火是反射星光的指甲盖。柴房的门是虚掩的，轻轻一拉就能扯开。忒修斯走进来，他看见弟弟的脖子缩了一下。纽特出乎预料地没有回头看他，仿佛他在这里、做这一件事已经年深日久，不再期待有任何的意外。  
“我以为你上楼了，结果你并没有入睡。”忒修斯说。  
他把食指和拇指扣起来伸进裤子口袋里，用余光监视着纽特的举动。他的兄弟依然背朝着他蹲在铜水壶前。水壶里逐渐发出尖啸声，白色的水蒸气争先恐后地往外涌，把铜盖子顶得上下颠簸着鼓动不息。忒修斯在口袋里掏弄了一会儿，食指尖触碰到烟嘴的那一刻，他的指尖颤了颤。最后他什么也没拿出来。  
刹那间，忒修斯猛然醒悟过来：他们再如此下去，也不过只是互相在等待着彼此，或者他在等待纽特，或者纽特在等待他，这是一回事。他想到这里就闷声笑起来，笑得几乎停不住。  
纽特这回扭过头来了，他的眉心蹙紧，疑虑不已：“你笑个什么？你……”  
“纽特，我是你的哥哥，这一生我都得对你负起责任来，你说对吗？”  
“这话有什么意思？”纽特的脸涨红了——也可能是被柴火光映的。总之，忒修斯没有顾虑他的心情：  
“这绝不是我懦弱、逃避责任；但凡我还带着一点脑子，就总要为我现下里的心情、为我胸中那块会跳的肉而担心不已的。纽特，说实话，就算是现在，我依然感到恐怖和羞耻。但我推开门走进这里，听见铜水吊在火上烧开了，我的心脏就又恐怖又羞耻地跳起来了。”  
他说完，一股比之前更加蓬壮的白色的水蒸气从水吊的壶嘴里冲出来，铜盖子也被顶了起来。水烧开了以后发出的尖锐的啸声同时冲进了纽特和忒修斯的耳朵里。纽特简直被这剧烈的啸声刺痛了，他“噌”一下在柴火堆前站起来，捏紧了拳头朝他的哥哥问：“你他妈在说什么？你——你说什么了？”  
他的哥哥站在他面前，一口冒着寒气的烟自虚掩的门外扑面而来，差点把他扑倒在地。  
“我是说：我爱你。”忒修斯回答。


	13. Chapter 13

****章十三** **

有一种在南洋群岛流传的习俗，忒修斯是在纽特归乡后才听说的：半个多世纪以前，一些从日本出发，前往南洋等地出卖肉体的女人，死后无法魂归故里，她们的墓碑会背对故乡而建。那些慕名而去、想要祭拜她们的人，只能看见漫山遍野的燕尾蝶。

莉塔·莱斯特兰奇开始发病的那一年，正是忒修斯作为区议员的生涯有了起色的时候。七月下旬里，女人只是终日里躺着，发着低热。找来的印度医生看了好几回，说是得了产褥热。

忒修斯讲：“她没有生过孩子。”

医生用两只又大又黑亮的眼睛瞧着他：“你说什么？她没有？”

“她——”忒修斯沉静了良久，模糊而犹疑地说道，“她的孩子生下来就是死的。”

医生发出了鸟鸣一样的叫声。“那么，她就更应该得到好点儿的照料了。”

“那得怎么办呢？”忒修斯问道。他还得有别的地方要去，莉塔虽然病了，但还没有严重到需要他寸步不离的地步，家里的女佣人可以帮上点忙；纽特大概偶尔也会回来看看的。

“我看，你们可以到远点的地方去，喏，这里离博伊西也不是太远，把她送过去吧？”

忒修斯默默地点着头，全身上下都失去了平常的神采。他把医生送走了。

斯卡曼德家的庭院里，很长一段时间内都不再有客人来，也不再有医生来。往日里那些会登门造访，请忒修斯去办事的官员、营利机构或非营利机构的负责人，也统统被转去了镇上忒修斯的办公室。到了八月底，忒修斯还在家喝早茶时，莉塔坐在床头说：“不如，买辆车吧。”

“我看……”忒修斯展开餐巾，擦了擦嘴，“没这个必要。”

“可你每天都得往来镇上和家里，起得又早，睡得又晚。我看不是不行。”

“不了，”他看了看她的眼睛，脑海中就浮现出她少女时前额的样子，“将来不知道会发生什么事。”

莉塔吸了一口气：“可是，纽特要回来了。”

“他说会在这里短居一阵子。其实我不知道他现在到底过得怎么样。”

“没像几年前一样就好。”

“应该不会。蒙大拿来的信里，医生说他那喜欢失忆的症状比一开始轻多了。”

谈话到这里截停。这种充满局促和尴尬的停顿，在莉塔因为发烧而发出沉重的喘息声时带上了几分禁忌的色彩。

“休息吧。”忒修斯理好领带，从她的床头经过。他俯身亲吻了她的额头，没说任何告别的话。莉塔在病后比之前更加依赖他了，他完全脱不开身，然而有一股奇异的力量会牵引他感受到她的痛苦和折磨，让他在百忙之中不断地以压榨海绵的方式来压榨自己的时间，以留出一些些的空隙来将自己的妻子安顿好。忒修斯是聪明的男人，他完全打点好了工作和家庭的一切，哪怕是忙碌非常的工作日的清早，他仍然会尽可能地守候着莉塔，等对方入睡再离开。有人以为他迟早会厌倦这样的生活，但事实远非如此。在莉塔生病以后，他第一次有了充足的机会和精力去端详她的容貌和仪态，他惊奇地发现，在这个女人的身上，生命之光已经日趋黯淡，营养在流失，精力在枯萎，而原本承载着这一切的肉体仍旧有如此的年轻——它会这样地把莉塔的生命定格住。

他坐在在床头，情不自禁地触摸莉塔·莱斯特兰奇光滑柔软的手背。莉塔的生命是如此脆弱，她那早夭的孩子已经夺去了她大半条命。她可以一天到晚都躺在床上，这样也养不好她的背痛。她总是在夜里呻吟着醒来，说自己的背很疼。背疼的时候什么也做不了，她会连坐在床头做些针线织物这样的事也做不到，至于像以前一样，迈动她巧克力色的柔软的四肢，在书房里勤勉地读书则更是别想。有时候坐在办公室里，忒修斯会想象莉塔·莱斯特兰奇是怎样在那栋鸟笼似的房子里度过一天的。这个女人的生命即将走到尽头，可深黑色的眼睛依然亮得发光，身上也永远干爽、整洁，没有病恙。当忒修斯不在家里的时候，她什么也不需要做，只需要睁开眼睛凝视着空无一物的天花板；她会在清晨时从昏睡中醒来，以为是傍晚。也会在深夜里惊醒过来，以为已经快到黎明。

莉塔是真的将要死了。在忒修斯、在认识她的所有的人的记忆里，她都是那么美丽、那么幸运；她的肌肤柔软，会发出紫云膏的气味；她的身段从十七八岁开始就一直没怎么大变过，生产以后还变得更纤瘦了。即使是最病重的时刻，她看上去也是个骨感的美人。她嫁给忒修斯几年，没有什么是不好的。可莉塔还是要死了。

九月十日，纽特·斯卡曼德暂时搬了回来。他住在镇上，离忒修斯和莉塔共同居住的农场有十五英里远。忒修斯满以为他不会像以前那样多多地跑来了，谁知第二天恰逢安息日。纽特跟着一群穿着教服的人一道过来，忒修斯去接他，老远地瞅见他拎着一只巨大的麻布口袋。

“你拿这个做什么？”忒修斯问他。

“我去找了一个中国医生，穿大袍子的那种人，他说煮这种草有些用……”

纽特的脸被汗液和阳光渍得发红，他抹了一下满是汗珠的额头，将地上的布口袋倒拎起来。于是，从那只倒拎起来的布口袋中，扑簌簌下雪一样地落下不少灰白色、枝茎上长着白毛的东西。

他们俩盯着脚边的东西看了很久。

所谓的中国医生开的药草，煮出来是一锅散发着腥味和苦味的汤汁。忒修斯把它端上楼时的背影很容易叫纽特发笑，然而他自己跨上楼梯时也未有什么讲究。他和忒修斯，两个大男人，仿佛下一秒楼梯就会发出尖叫那样地走上它。“如果莉塔看得见这副光景，她准会笑起来的”，纽特这样作想。

莉塔是被忒修斯弄醒的。她在丈夫的支撑下半敛住下颌，把脸凑向碗边去。她本就蹙着眉心，喝下药汁时也还是蹙着眉心，看起来就像她什么都没喝到那样。她喝了半碗，轻声对忒修斯说：“我看够了。”

“还有一半。”忒修斯接道。

“我晚上喝了吧。”

那只碗被放到桌上。莉塔的眼睛又阖起来。她被忒修斯轻轻安放在床头，腰后塞了几只软垫。纽特紧紧地、像壁虎一样贴在墙边上望着她，眼看她用棉被畏寒一样把脸遮起来……不知道望了多久，那棉被底下传来莉塔的声音：

“纽特也来了吗？”

“……我……是我来的。”纽特终于从门侧走出来。他的目光在哥哥和嫂子之间来回逡巡了一遍。忒修斯说：

“我让你坐吧。”

他往后移了移位置，结果纽特坐得比他料想的更远。

“我以为还要过很久才能见到你。”莉塔从棉被后边的罅隙中望向他，“人的脑子没有那么容易好的，对不对？”她的呼吸声或沉或浅地响着，“刚从越南回来的那些日子，你把我们都吓坏了。送你回来的人说，有两块弹片打中了你的头部。刚开始你甚至都想不起我们来。”她的眼睛里流露出一点少女时才有的活泼的神态，“你现在能记起以前的事了吗？”

纽特的眼神有些闪烁，他的目光从莉塔的脸上飘往门外。

“……有一点了。”

莉塔微笑着朝他点头。笑了又笑，笑意就淡下来。

纽特在家里待到了傍晚。临行前他说：“我下个月十号走。”

“我那时须去一趟夏延。”忒修斯站在门口说。外面的天空业已昏暗，一楼只有玄关前点了灯。纽特带好帽子，在门前转过来看他，只瞧见他站在一楼会客厅前的黑影。

“那就不用送我走了，”纽特说，“我最近两个月已经几乎没有应激反应了，大概很快就可以出院。”

“那么，出院之前就给我发电报吧。”

路上漆黑一片。纽特压好帽子，往路中间走。星光黯淡的天空，把他消瘦的身体轮廓烙在地上。忒修斯在门旁站了许久，将玄关那唯一的一点亮也熄灭了。他合好门上楼，回莉塔的房间。那只碗还摆在原来的地方。

“它已经变冷了。”他说，把碗端起来，“我再煮一次。”

“就这样喝吧。”莉塔掀了掀眼皮，缓缓张开眼看他。

忒修斯端着碗，朝里边凝视了好一会儿。“这样就不能喝了。”

莉塔轻轻地摇头：“可这不是他的错。”

忒修斯把脸从碗边转过来，他看着她，双眼中慢慢涌现出孩子一样的神情；在这个如此安静、如此漆黑的晚上，他自她的脸上察觉到一种流逝；而当他开始步入夜里，这一种流逝就在黑夜中往前，推着他不断地往楼下走。真过了今晚，也没什么会改变……他一步一步地走下楼，侧过颈子，目睹从莉塔的房间里散发出来的灯光……心头就此浮起某种刻骨铭心的感觉，仿佛那一种永恒的流逝，正从他的身边悄然滑过。

他把药汁倒回锅中。莉塔就快到入睡的时候了，他从抽屉里拉出一只杨木算盘，一点点对着账单计算起来。他每月大概可以挣得一千五百美元，家里用在食品上的开销每个月都在减少，但总体的开销基本能与以前持平，因为越来越多的钱被花在了莉塔的病上。记账簿的笔迹很有趣，前边的几个月都是莉塔的字体，到了这两个月，整齐的小字被粗放的大字打乱，数目和价格则是永不改变：半打鸡蛋要三十五美分，一磅白面包要付六十美分，花菜、切片的培根、白条鸡、青菜、胡萝卜——这些零零碎碎的支出并不会给他带来负累。他算了五六分钟的账，回身去拿煮好的药汁。

他理应是什么也不缺的人。

这一晚入睡前，莉塔自己给自己量了体温。忒修斯一进房间就听见她惊喜的叫声：

“我的体温降下来了！”

她难得地开怀而笑，忒修斯接过她手里的温度计，读完数后也跟她一起开心起来。

“这应该是说，你快要好了。”他把她留着褐色长发的头靠在自己的胸前，轻声说道。

 

“我都弄好了。”蒂娜·戈德斯坦把那只包裹着红色天鹅绒布的盒子递到男人的手上，“依照您的描述……我尽可能把他做得像样一些。”

“谢谢。”

莱斯特兰奇垂着眼睛，他把包着雕像的盒子放在办公桌的右上角，他说话的那种腔调，足够让蒂娜察觉到他对这个雕像本身好像并没有他在叙述这个雕像的主人时那么上心。

“……您……”

“你有什么要问的吗？”莱斯特兰奇向她掀掀眼皮。

“我以为——”蒂娜的眼睛扑朔着，“我以为——您会很高兴呢。”

莱斯特兰奇的眉心轻微地抽动了一下。“如果你是指这个的话，其实我还是高兴的。”

“那看来……您是喜怒不形于色的人。”

“也不全是。”莱斯特兰奇说，他对蒂娜伸出食指和拇指，两根指头在一起，开合几次。蒂娜会意地点点头，他才探下手去，从口袋里掏出一根细长的烟管来。

“您说‘不全是’？”

“有时候是你说的那样，有时候不会。”男人咬住烟嘴，眉头微微皱着，低下头去弄火柴。“我妻子去世后，‘会’的次数比‘不会’多。”

“她是什么时候走的？”

“大概是——”男子吐了一口烟，“那年的冬天。她是在睡梦中离开的，没有什么痛苦。

“我收拾了她的一切，然后写信给了蒙大拿州我弟弟所在的疗养院。回信是第二年春天在到的，写信的人是我弟弟的医生，他说，我弟弟很早就离开了。”

“……离开？他——没有通知您什么吗？”

“我什么也没收到。”莱斯特兰奇似笑非笑地望着她的眼睛，好像在说“你还准备我说出些什么答案来呢”。蒂娜被他看得双眼不停地眨巴。

“我弟弟，在那一年春天以后，像从人世间消失一样地再也不见了。我问遍了疗养院里每一个接触过他的人，他的主治医师说，他的应激反应症状已经差不多好透了，只是失忆的情况还是没有多大起色，他们到后面也已经放弃了对他这个方面的治疗——毕竟，他的生活能力没怎么受到这件事的影响。而且……另一方面来说，丧失先前的记忆，对他来说可能是好事一桩……他所在的部队，生还的人包括他在内只有四个——再没有其他人知道他们遇袭前发生的一切了。这听起来好像很可怕，但在当时只是常见的事情罢了。”

“可是——他还记得您吗？还有您的妻子——”蒂娜放低了声音，“如果有一天他想起来了呢？他回来以后不是也和您一起生活了一段日子……”

“他刚回家的那段时间里，确实真的什么也想不起来了。再加上他在记忆这个方面原本就有些问题，最后的结果是，一开始我和妻子都对他的情况束手无策。

“实际上，我和我的妻子原本打算在1959年结婚，然而中途我收到了他写给我的信——他以为自己要死了。等他生还的消息传来，我的妻子说，希望他能回来参加我们的婚礼。于是我们就把婚礼的日期延后。在我们结婚之前，他一直都跟我们住在一块。”

“他有想起来什么了吗？”

男人托住下巴，沉吟良久。“可能有限。”他道。

“那就是……有了？”

“我无法确定他有没有。”莱斯特兰奇想了想，“或者，他可能觉得有不如没有。”

“为什么？”蒂娜刚抛出这个问题，男人沉默的眼神就让她知道了答案。

“不过，在我和妻子最终决定送他去接受治疗以前，他好歹还是记住了我们。”男人的脸上逐渐焕发出柔和的微笑，“我想那是那几年里——少数会令我感到幸福的事了。”

“幸福……幸福？”

“对，幸福。”他放下烟管，右手在装了雕像的盒子上拍了拍，“如果幸福是对那一切都抱有希望，那么我们可以说，世界上并没有幸福；因为希望不过是一种虚妄的感觉，绝望也是如此。”

“‘世上本没有幸福’，”蒂娜抓着手里的笔，有些吞吐地说，“‘但有自由和平静’……”

她在傍晚六点整与莱斯特兰奇正式地告了别，连同这男人口中叙述的一切。蒂娜把手抄在口袋里，傍晚的黄光使她思绪慵懒，懈于发言和思考。她走了半路，脑海中忽然又忆起自己在莱斯特兰奇家讲到的那句话；不知是出于何样的情感，这话被她于一念之间就与自己对另一个人的情感联系起来了。

她的胸中弥漫着难以名状的伤感，它令她不断地恍惚，舍不得飘荡在屋顶上的协奏曲的弦音。“若是今天能带着他一起来，恐怕就会好多了吧？”蒂娜抱紧双臂想，又想到，如果下回莱斯特兰奇再有需要，那么带纽特一起来也是一样的——只不过到那时她恐怕已听不见耳畔这样蓝调一般的木吉他了。

 

****全文完** **


End file.
